¿Solo Amigos?
by Stheffie-Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Amigos de la universidad, una propuesta y un fin de semana que cambiara la forma en que se ven el uno al otro
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I: la propuesta.

"No puedo creer que esto me suceda a mi" me dije al ver que mi trabajo acerca del comportamiento humano se había borrado de mi computador. "estoy segura que lo guarde, alguien debió hackear mi maquina" lagrimas de impotencia amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, las contuve y estuve a punto de darle un golpe al computador cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta del dormitorio.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" dijo la voz de un chico, Edward, era hermoso, no había porque dudarlo, un completo donjuán, todas las chicas del campus estaban sobre él, excepto una, yo.

"No" dije incapaz de contener las lagrimas traicioneras que salieron de mis ojos.

"Oh Bella, no llores, ¿Qué sucede?" dijo luego de entrar a la habitación, era un increíble amigo, era una faceta que las chicas no conocían de él, me abrazo y su aliento rozaba mi cabello, me sentía a salvo con él, era quien siempre me apoyaba, no éramos los mejores amigos, pero sabia el significado de la amistad.

Como lo dije antes, Edward era el clásico donjuán, tenía un hermoso cabello rojizo despeinado con el cual jugaba constantemente, unos maravillosos ojos color verde esmeralda que hipnotizan a cualquiera que los vea, un increíble cuerpo como de dios griego y una picara sonrisa que haría desfallecer a cualquiera.

"Maldito computador" dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas, solo escuche una risa burlona, me soltó y se recostó en el marco de la puerta "No guardo mi trabajo de psicología y el profesor Hudson no lo aceptara después"

"Todo estará bien, estoy seguro que encontraras la manera de solucionarlo" dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí y limpiaba con la yema de su pulgar una lagrima que caía en mi mejilla.

Nos quedamos viendo por unos momentos mientras el sonreía, pero no esa picara sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, si no una genuina sonrisa, una que solo le daba a sus verdaderos amigos. Nos separamos hasta que escuchamos el sonido de unos nudillos que tocaban a la puerta, había olvidado que Edward la había dejado abierta. Cuando nos volteamos, nos dimos cuenta que era mi compañera de cuarto Jessica, era un miembro del club de fans de Edward o mejor dicho su presidenta, se aclaró la garganta y alzo las cejas como diciendo que tenía algo que explicarle, puse mis ojos en blanco y vi como Edward se alejaba e iba hacia la puerta, se despidió pero antes de salir dijo "Bella, debo hablarte de algo privado, ¿podríamos reunirnos en la cafetería del ala este de la universidad?"

"Por supuesto" respondí y se marcho de inmediato, pose mis ojos en Jessica esperando a que empezara con el interrogatorio.

"¿Se puede saber qué era eso?" dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, solo quise reír pero no me quería ganar un golpe.

"Era un amigo ayudando a una amiga" respondí para tranquilizarla, al parecer cualquier chica que se acercara a Edward estaba en grave peligro.

Ignorándola me puse a buscar la copia a mano – que estaba segura que tenia - del trabajo, tarde al menos dos horas en copiarla de nuevo e imprimirlo, estaba terminando cuando escuche esa canción tan conocida – mi favorita - que servía de tono de llamada en mi celular, corrí hasta el celular y sin siquiera ver el identificador de llamadas conteste.

"¿Diga?"

"¿Quieres hacerme esperar o simplemente lo olvidaste?" la voz masculina dijo al otro lado de la línea

_Diablos _"No lo olvide" dije "En este momento voy hacia allá, lo siento"

"si te apresuras no habrá ningún problema" dijo cortando la llamada.

Cerré el celular, tome una chaqueta y salí hacia la dichosa cafetería.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque no me molestaría que me perteneciera Edward jajajaja…

A/N: hola chicas… aquí les dejo el segundo cap de la historia; espero que les guste y si lo hace dejen un review no? Si tienen alguna idea me encantaría saber sus opiniones. Ahora aquí les dejo el capitulo 2

Andie_CullenSmythe

Capítulo II: La verdadera propuesta

Estaba agitada luego de correr por todo el campus, entre a la cafetería y lo encontré, estaba sentado cerca de la puerta viendo fijamente hacia las ventanas esperando a que yo apareciera, cuando me vio me dedico una de esas picaras sonrisas y luego hizo una mueca de enfado.

"Lo siento" dije luego de poder respirar a un compas normal, tome asiento en la silla frente a él.

"Está bien, no hay problema" dijo sonriendo de nuevo. "¿Quieres algo?"

"Claro un cappuccino estaría perfecto" le respondí y al buscar a la camarera vi unos oscuros ojos llenos de rabia que se encontraban con los míos, volví la vista y me percate que Edward me veía fijamente, entonces le pregunte "¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Necesito que me hagas un favor" dijo tensándose un poco.

"¿Qué pasa?" dije intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

"Solo no te enojes ¿de acuerdo?" respondió en un susurro.

"Si no dieras tantos rodeos no me molestaría" respondí de igual manera en susurro, lo que dijo después me sorprendió…

"Quiero que finjas ser mi novia en el fin de semana próximo que iré a visitar a mis padres" soltó de una vez y me dejo boquiabierta.

"¿Por qué me lo pides a mi?" le pregunte aun con la sorpresa en mi voz "hay un ejército de chicas que quisieran que les pidieras eso, aunque fuera ser tu novia falsa"

"Bueno, tienes razón" dijo bajando su cabeza, creí que había herido sus sentimientos, quise decir algo pero al tiempo que abrí mi boca, el levanto su cabeza y dijo: "Te lo pido a ti porque eres mi amiga y no te harás falsas esperanzas de que me enamore de ti"

Eso me dolió un poco, pensando que era imposible incluso pensar que el podría enamorarse de mí, lastimo mi vanidad, mi ego, pero solo eso, porque en ese instante no me interesaba ni creí que fuera posible que yo me enamorara de él.

Terminamos de charlar y acepte ayudarlo como amiga, a pesar de que era un plan loco y desesperado para que sus padres aceptaran que el continuara en esta universidad estudiando música, que era su pasión.

Llegue a mi dormitorio, aun pensando en cómo íbamos a hacer todo esto, Edward me lo había explicado todo, su hermana menor Alice se casaría en fin de semana y debía llevar a alguien para que sus padres supieran que era feliz aquí. Creo que nunca me acostumbraría a la idea de ser la "novia" de alguien y mucho menos del galán del campus Edward Cullen, aunque fuera falsa.

Creí que esto era solo entre él y yo, que nadie más que nosotros se enteraría de esta pequeña farsa, pero cuando Jessica entro al dormitorio, parecía saber algo.

"oye Bella, creí que éramos amigas" -_nunca creí que fuéramos amigas-_ pensé.

"Claro que lo somos" le dije tratando de calmarla pero era extraño verla tan… celosa.

"Entonces por qué iras con Edward a casa de sus padres" dijo ella en un grito _–esta mujer cree que el de su propiedad - _ pensé cuando escuche como decía el nombre de Edward en un tono completamente posesivo.

"El me lo pidió" dije y luego me arrepentí, busque una manera rápida de enmendar esto "Tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos, eso es todo" mentí, esperando que Jessica no se diera cuenta. No me creyó.

"sabes" dijo haciendo una pausa "No te creo, allí hay algo que no me cuentas, fingías indiferencia mientras esperabas un momento para atacar ¿verdad?" sus palabras me dolieron, pero no quería pelear con ella, en serio creía que yo sentía algo por Edward.

"Jess, tranquila solo somos amigos, no lo quiero como tú crees"

"¿Solo amigos?" dijo soltando una risita "no me importa, haz lo que quieras"

Salió dando un portazo, me quede parada por un momento, pensando en lo que Jessica acababa de decirme, era peor que una novia, mejor dicho, ex novia celosa.

Después de todo, recordé que debía empacar, el día siguiente iría con Edward a conocer a sus padres y fingir ser su novia. Me acosté temprano y Jess no apareció en toda la noche, tal vez trataba de convencer a Edward de que la llevara a ella y no a mí. Decidí que no debía importarme y deje de esperarla despierta, me levante y puse mi CD de Debussy para relajarme un poco, cuando _Clair de lune _empezó a sonar, todo mi cuerpo se relajo y me deje llevar a un hermoso sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque no me molestaría que me perteneciera Edward jajajaja…

A/N: hola chicas… acá estoy de nuevo dejándoles el capitulo 3; espero en serio que les guste y lo intente hacer lo más largo posible, pero soy una escritora de capítulos cortos. Por cierto también muchas gracias a las que me dejaron Reviews, en serio me hicieron mi día y también a las que alertaron la historia, muchas gracias. Ahora el capitulo 3

Andie-CullenSmythe

Capítulo III: empieza el juego

"No sabía que sería un viaje tan largo y agotador" le dije a Edward mientras estiraba un poco mis extremidades. Llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle y ahí fue en donde me di cuenta que no tenía idea de en donde viva Edward o en este caso; sus padres.

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto, Edward fue por un auto alquilado y empezó a conducir, ya llevaba más de 2 horas conduciendo cuando le pregunte en donde estaba su casa. Me sonrió y me señalo una hermosa casa en medio del bosque.

Era enorme, una bella casa estilo antiguo, con grandes columnas que sostenían el techo y bellísimos balcones de los cuales caían plantas que hacían más atractivo el hogar, estos me hicieron recordar la escena del balcón de Romeo & Julieta.

Se estaciono enfrente de su casa y como todo un caballero, me ayudo a salir del auto, luego fue por nuestros equipajes y empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa, aun no tocábamos el timbre cuando alguien abrió la puerta, era una hermosa mujer, con rostro en forma de corazón y de cabello cobrizo con hermosas ondas que lo hacían ver suave y sedoso, tenia cierto parecido a esas hermosas modelos de los años 40 y 50. Edward tomo mi mano y la sostuvo para que empezara la farsa.

"Edward cariño" dijo la bella mujer mientras le daba un abrazo, el no soltó mi mano y la abrazo con el brazo que tenia desocupado. "Te hemos extrañado" dijo ella con una voz melancólica, esto hizo que me preguntara cuanto tiempo tenia Edward de no ir a casa.

"Yo también mamá" le respondió el en un tono cariñoso "Mamá ella es Isabella" y me acerco a él dándome un pequeño abrazo. Su mamá me vio y me dedico una sonrisa que me indicaba que era bienvenida, se acerco a mí y me tendió la mano.

"Mucho gusto Isabella, soy Esme, la mamá de Edward"

"Es un placer conocerla y si no le molesta me puede llamar Bella" dije un tanto avergonzada, nunca había pasado por esto y no sabía si estaba bien corregir a los suegros.

Esme me sonrió y nos indico que entráramos, tome mi equipaje que consistía en una pequeña maleta con pocas cosas, ya que no necesitaba mucho, pero Edward rápido me lo quito de las manos, me sonrió y dijo:"Cariño, mamá a educado a un perfecto caballero" y me dio esa picara sonrisa.

Cuando entramos; me percate de que parecía que toda la familia se encontraba ahí, Esme me presento a sus otros dos hijos, Emmett un hombre que se comportaba como un niño; igual de atractivo que Edward pero más musculoso y sobresaliente, no me sorprendió que su esposa pareciera una supermodelo de esas que solo se ven en las portadas de las revistas de moda, ella era alta, esbelta, con piel blanca pero tonos color durazno hermosos y un cabello rubio impresionante que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su nombre era Rosalie Hale.

Luego me presento a Alice, una chica joven, parecía demasiado joven como para estar comprometida, con cabellos negros y hasta la barbilla con puntas que parecían ir en todas direcciones, igual de bella que sus hermanos, y demasiado hiperactiva y su prometido Jasper, musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett y de un gran parecido con Rosalie, luego me entere que eran gemelos.

Nos instalaron en la misma habitación, arregle mis cosas y a pesar de estar cansada aun así baje y pasamos una estupenda tarde con su familia, nunca había visto a Edward así de feliz, o tal vez una que otra ocasión cuando lo observaba tocar el piano, se veía tan feliz, relajado y como si en esos momentos no existiera más que su familia, cada vez que sonreía y me miraba mi corazón latía un poco más fuerte, pero no podía darme el lujo de sentir lo que sentía, debía apartar ese extraño sentimiento que no quería aceptar, Edward me eligió por una razón, para no enamorarme de él y eso haría, lo ayudaría como buena amiga que era.

Cuando llego la noche, a pesar de que ya nos habían dicho que compartiríamos habitación aun albergaba la esperanza de que pudiera dormir en otra habitación, ya lo habíamos discutido yo tomaría la cama y el dormiría en el sofá. Tome mis cosas de baño junto con mi pijama y entre a él, tome una larga ducha, dejando que el agua caliente relajara cada uno de mis músculos, me tome mi tiempo, seque mi cabello que tenía un delicioso olor a fresas y me puse mi pijama, viéndome al espejo le di gracias a Dios por no haber traído la vieja sudadera y pants lleno de agujeros que utilizaba antes como ropa para dormir.

Cuando salí del baño ahí estaba el, solo con los pantalones de pijama y el pecho desnudo, siempre había sabido de que Edward estaba en forma, pero al verlo con mis propios ojos, y ver cada musculo de su pecho, sus fuertes brazos arreglando el sofá y jugando con ese cabello despeinado, me di cuenta en serio de lo hermoso que Edward era.

-Deja de verlo Bella- me decía a mí misma, pero era imposible no verlo y quedar embobada ante la estatua de Adonis viviente que tenía delante mío.

Cuando logre reaccionar, pude ver que me observaba con esos ojos verdes y me perdí de nuevo, sonreí tímidamente y camine hacia mi maleta para guardar mis cosas. Pase al lado suyo y mi mano accidentalmente rozo la suya y una corriente de deseo y electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me quede parada como si mis pies no pudieran caminar a pesar que, dentro de mi les pedía a gritos salir corriendo de esa habitación.

Edward se percato que lo observaba como boba y soltó una risita juguetona, empezó a caminar hacia mí, mientras observaba mi delicada pijama de Victoria´s Secret que había tenido la fortuna de guardar en mi maleta. Me mordía el labio mientras lo veía acercarse, eso indicaba mi nerviosismo, en mi mente paso solo una cosa – no debí aceptar esto- pensé pero ya era demasiado tarde y ya me encontraba ahí, con el donjuán y rompecorazones de la universidad y solo me quedaba aceptar los hechos e intentar no salir lastimada de este tonto juego, se acerco a mi lo mas que se podía, ese pecho desnudo me distraía, su rostro y el mío estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que su aliento rozara mi caray disfrutara de esa deliciosa proximidad en la que nos encontrábamos.

Me sentí cohibida, su mirada profunda me hizo sentir avergonzada, baje mi mirada, pero lo único que sentí fue ese rubor delator de mi vergüenza, subió su mano sin titubear, la coloco en mi mentón e hizo que subiera mi cara y a la vez mi mirada y esos hermoso ojos me atraparon de inmediato.

Bueno chicas, acá esta el capitulo, déjenme sus impresiones ¿ de acuerdo? Las buenas críticas son bien recibidas, se le quiere mucho y disculpen la demora y porque lo subí tan tarde, pero la universidad no da tregua… =D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque no me molestaría que me perteneciera Edward jajajaja…

A/N: hola chicas… lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero me fui de viaje y no había internet a donde fui… gracias a todas por sus Reviews y me encanta saber que les está gustando la historia… viene un poco de drama para las chicas a las que les gusta y por ultimo pero no menos importante… se les quiere!

Andie-CullenSmythe

Capítulo IV: El secreto del Donjuán

Intente decir algo, pero hubiera arruinado este magnífico momento, dibujo con su mano mi rostro desde la raíz del cabello hasta el cuello. Entonces vi cuando algo cambio en sus ojos, cuando recordó porque me había llevado a ese lugar y porque había sido yo la elegida.

Bajo su mano, se alejo de mí con fuerza, dijo una tonta excusa y se fue. Mi mente daba vueltas, sabía que ese momento había sido un error pero aun así al verlo partir mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos, me acosté en la cama para intentar dormir pero el sueño que tanto anhelaba nunca llego.

Espere a Edward toda la noche, tal vez podríamos resolver algo o al menos hablar de lo que no sucedió, pero no llego, estuve despierta, inquieta e incompresiblemente asustada. Era un miedo incomprensible, miedo a la negación, al rechazo de esa persona especial, no sentía amor por Edward pero aun así mi corazón sentía miedo de no ser suficiente para él.

A la mañana siguiente , al bajar a desayunar lo encontré, tomando una taza de café con un plato repleto de comida, al verle quise esconderme – muy madura Bella – pero su madre estaba con él y debíamos seguir con este estúpido juego.

Salude y al entrar vi que estaba presente ya toda la familia, me senté lo más alejada de Edward posible. Esme observo mi extraño comportamiento e hizo una seña para que la siguiera a la cocina, me disculpe y la seguí.

"Bella cariño ¿está todo bien?" pregunto al verme entrar por la puerta.

"Por supuesto" le respondí "Solo estoy un poco cansada" dije con una sonrisa fingida, pero ella no me creyó, me observaba detenidamente y añadió:

"Por alguna razón no creo eso, sabes linda, puedes contar conmigo" dijo con una mirada de preocupación de madre que no había visto hace mucho tiempo, casi lloraba, desde que mamá se había ido de casa no había sentido como una madre se preocupaba por sus hijos. Soporte las lagrimas y dije que simplemente era el cansancio, iba a preguntarme otra cosa pero un bullicio en el comedor la interrumpió, pero por como sujeto mi mano no era algo de qué preocuparse, o al menos no para ella.

Me llevo de regreso al comedor, pero al entrar desee no haber ido, porque me di cuenta porque Edward nunca tenía una relación estable en la universidad, el no quería enamorarse por que ya estaba enamorado y de alguien con quien no se compite, era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio rojizo cayendo en hermosos y delicados rizos sobre su espalda, su piel blanca perfecta pero no pálida como la mía y ojos azules preciosos.

Al verlo observarla, mi mundo sucumbió y dio vuelta hasta colocarse de nuevo en el lugar del que no se tuvo que haber movido con un pequeño gran cambio, Edward como mi amigo y yo como otra de sus miles de admiradoras disfrazada de amiga indiferente a su encanto.

"Ella es Bella" dijo Esme al presentarme con la chica que le robo el corazón a Edward.

"Mucho gusto Bella" respondió y hasta su voz parecía sacada de una obra de ópera "Mi nombre es Tanya" dijo en un tono amable pero que destilaba hipocresía. "Así que eres la novia universitaria de Edward" dijo y me observo de pies a cabeza.

"Así es" dije un tanto intimidada "Mucho gusto Tanya"

"Bueno queridos amigos" dijo ignorándome, lo cual hirió mis sentimientos y quise golpearla, pero probablemente eso lastimaría a Edward, entonces lo vi de reojo pero el solo miraba a Tanya. "Quiero presentarles a un amigo muy especial, Bella tu tal vez lo conozcas, vivo en Forks bastante tiempo y como tengo entendido que tu también, quise traerlo para que no te sintieras sola" dijo con ese tono amable e hipócrita, dio una sonrisa picara y todos voltearon a verme, al parecer no le gusto hacerme el centro de atención así que aclaro su garganta y todos guardamos silencio.

Que tal el giro que dio la historia? Que piensan y opinan? Quien creen que es el "amigo especial" de Tanya? Déjenme Reviews chicas…

Besos y abrazos vampíricos… ;o)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el resto es una locura de esas que se le ocurren a uno cuando no tiene nada que hacer, disfruten.**

_**A/N: hola chica, lamento la tardanza, esta vez si no tengo una buena excusa, solo espero que le guste el cap. Y gracias por los comentario y alertas, son las mejores ;)**_

Capitulo V: Jacob Black

Mientras todos guardábamos silencio, Tanya dejo entrar a un chico alto, bronceado y unos ojos castaños y sonrisa imposibles de olvidar.

"El es mi amigo Jacob Black, nos conocimos en Washington y lo invite a la boda" todos saludaron al recién llegado, mientras yo decidi escaparme un rato a la habitación, aun no había desayunado pero no tenia hambre, ver a Jacob y recordar lo que habíamos vivido juntos le añadió una nueva perspectiva a este fin de semana.

Cuando vivía con mi padre en Forks, Washington el tenia un amigo, muy querido, pasábamos los fines de semana con el y su hijo dos años menor que yo Jacob, eramos mejores amigos. En medida que íbamos creciendo Billy, el padre de Jacob, decía que Jake y yo terminaríamos juntos, pero nunca me había interesado, simplemente era mi mejor amigo. Cuando empezamos la secundaria Jake cambio y se convirtió en el típico atleta de secundaria con miles de chicas a sus pies y yo, su mejor amiga, había quedado en el olvido y aunque tenia duros recuerdos de esos años, no le guardaba rencor a Jacob.

Estaba paseando por la habitación cuando pase frente al espejo, me di cuenta que estaba hecha un desastre, revise mi maleta para cambiarme rápidamente, saque un lindo vestido veraniego que me quedaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, unas zapatillas comodas. Luego de cambiarme, solte mi cabello que, gracias a la forma en la que lo peino por las noches, cayo en unas ondas sobre mi espalda descubierta. Un vistazo en el espejo y decidi que era hora de bajar.

Al parecer nadie había notado mi ausencia, busque a Edward por la sala y lo encontré hablando animadamente con Jacob, asi que me acerque a ellos.

" Hola" le dije a Edward no queriendo interrumpir pero esperando que Jake no me hubiera olvidado.

"Hola Bella" respondió sorprendido, como si no recordara que yo estaba ahí. "Quiero presentarte a…"

"¿Bella?" dijo Jacob al reconocerme.

"Hola Jake" dije, dándole la mano, la cual ignoro y me jalo dándome un gran abrazo que me hizo recordar aquellos lindos momentos de felicidad.

"Por Dios, tanto tiempo" dijo apretándome mas contra el, haciendo que me fuera un poco difícil respirar, cuando se dio cuenta me solto, pero siguió sosteniendo mi mano."No puedo creerlo, en el ultimo lugar en el que pensé encontrarte" , estaba a punto de responderle cuando Edward, al que había olvidado por completo, me interrumpió.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?"dijo y al mismo tiempo tomo mi otra mano y me jalo para que estuviera al lado suyo, luego me abrazo por la cintura, sentí esa misma corriente eléctrica que me inundo los pensamientos la noche anterior, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que debía controlarme.

Al ver que yo no respondia, no encontraba mi voz, Jacob le respondió "Nuestros padres son buenos amigos, al igual que nosotros" luego sonrio y me guiño el ojo, solte una pequeña risita al recordar que esa era nuestra señal cuando íbamos a hacer alguna travesura, como escalar los arboles o saltar de acantilados. Edward se tenso al ver nuestro lenguaje secreto o talvez lo malinterpreto, me apretó mas contra el y solo sentía ese rubor delator en mis mejillas.

En ese momento Emmett, fue a buscar a Edward, solto mi cintura pero me volteo para que lo viera directo a los ojos, tomo mi cara en un movimiento rápido y me dio un casto pero aun asi maravilloso beso en los labios, se separo de mi y se fue, dejándome maravillada simplemente al recordar ese inocente beso, pero que parecía como si quisiera dar a entender un punto.

Solo sonreí y vi a Jacob que me observaba con una gran sonrisa, empezamos a hablar sobre los viejos tiempos y recordé por que me gustaba tanto Jake.

"Como has cambiado Jake" dije al observar esos grandes musculos con los que parecía que podría enfrentarse a un oso o algo por el estilo.

"Te confesare que lo hice por ti" dijo bajando la voz, como si me estuviera a punto de contarme un oscuro secreto.

"No bromees" le dije sonrojándome, solo escuche su risita y me relaje un poco mas.

"No lo hago" dijo cruzando los brazos "siempre me gustaste pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo, quise esperar el momento adecuado, ahora parece que perdi mi oportunidad" dijo con ese gesto burlon en su rostro, no soporte mucho no reir y mis carcajadas hicieron que todos voltearan a vernos.

Después de un rato ya nadie nos veía, entonces le dije en un susurro en el que solo el podría escuchar "siempre estare ahí Jake, ahora y para siempre" sentí cuando el me jalo de nuevo para darme un tierno abrazo, nos quedamos asi un momento hasta que lo escuche decir:

"Ahora y para siempre Bells."

_**Cuantas team Jacob que levanten su mano! Que papel creen que jugara Jake en la vida de Bella? Comenten y dejen Review! Las quiero!**_


	6. por favor leanlo

**A continuación esta la carta abierta en ingles y luego de esta, la traducción en español**

**0**

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields- Yuli09- AndieCullen-Smythe


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen, todos son de la gran invención de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer incluyendo a Edward, yo solo tengo gran imaginación y algun tiempo libre.**_

_**a/n: chicas aca les dejo otro capitulo, resulta que se me sente frente la computadora lista y enfocada para hacer mi tarea y la inspiración me llego y no pude evitarlo, además me encantaría recibir mas reviews, pronto saldré de vacaciones y podre actualizar mas seguido. Me alegro que les guste la historia, gracias por las alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Andie-CullenSmythe**_

Capitulo VI: compras y consejos

Luego de nuestra pequeña conversación con Jake, llego Alice pidiendo hablar conmigo, debía interpretar mi papel de novia y lo había olvidado, me despedi con la mano de Jake y segui a Alice que se dirigía a su habitación.

Me dejo entrar primero y luego de cerrar la puerta se volteo hacia mi y dijo:

"Querida Bella, se que seremos grandes amigas asi que permíteme decirte que se que estas enamorada de mi hermano" no entendí el tono en el que lo dijo asi que le respondi como era de esperarse.

"Claro que lo estoy, soy su novia" dije interpretando mi papel, era lo que se suponía que tenia que hacer.

"No me entiendes Bella" dijo con una sonrisa "Se lo de la farsa, Edward no me oculta nada, somos mellizos" dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo.

Sentí mi rubor delatándome y baje la cabeza, estaba muerta de la vergüenza, era algo que no debía haber sucedido, Alice no hablo, solo espero que yo lo reconociera en voz alta, yo no quería porque sabia que asi se volveria real.

"¿Es tan evidente?" dije con la verguenza impregnada en mi voz y jugando con mis dedos "Te lo juro que no estaba planeado Alice, yo…" dije pero no sabia que mas decir, no tenia porque explicarle pero aun asi lo estaba haciendo, aunque ni yo sabia era lo que sucedia, Alice solo me vio con expresión divertida y al ver que yo no le iba a decir nada hablo.

"No es tan evidente, simplemente soy muy perceptiva Bella, pero no te preocupes el es tan despitado que no se dara cuenta, pero me parece perfecto que lo quieras" No tenia idea de lo que Alice estaba hablando, al parecer se dio cuenta que la confusión en mi rostro, se rio muy quedamente y siguió hablando "Estoy cansada que Edward siga con esa tonta fijación que tiene con Tanya, ella solo jugo con el y el en verdad cree que sintió algo "especial" asi que haremos que se enamore de ti, asi saldremos todos ganando, tu tendras a tu príncipe azul y nosotros nos desharemos de Tanya"

"Yo no quiero destruir nada" dije me gustaba mucho el plan, pero estaba demasiado preocupada en lo pensaría Edward de mi cuando se enterara, creería que yo era una mal amiga.

"No lo haras, solo haremos que se de cuenta de lo que tiene frente suyo y que podría perderlo" dijo Alice con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

"No creo que sea una buena idea Alice" dije yo ya perdiendo toda esperanza, ahí estaba yo, la buena Isabella Swan, incapaz de hacer algo por miedo a perderlo todo.

"Esta bien Bella" dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido, luego un cambio en sus ojos ocurrio como que si se le hubiera ocurrido un mejor plan. "Olvidemos este tema, ¿que te parece si vamos de compras?" dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una vocesita llena de emoción.

No soy muy aficionada a ir de compras pero quería compensarla por no aceptar su plan, asi que acepte con una sonrisa y ella dio saltitos de emoción por toda la habitación, me dijo que aunque me veía hermosa con mi vestido, me dejara vestirme para ir de compras inmediatamente, me sonroje un poco pero acepte gustosa, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia una puerta dentro de su habitación, asumi que era su armario pero al abrirla parecia mas como una enorme bodega. Por supuesto que era su armario, pero era una habitación mas grande que su propio dormitorio, todo estaba empaquetado y etiquetado por temporadas y dentros de las temporadas por colores y diseñadores, a pesar de que no era aficionada de las compras, era como cualquier otra chica, reconoci algunos diseñadores como Carolina Herrera, Chanel, YSL; etc, era un hermoso armario.

Tomo unas prendas y me las dio, para luego llevarme al vestidor de su armario… ¡TENIA UN VESTIDOR EN SU ARMARIO! Solo sonreí ante mi pensamiento y me fui a cambiar, Sali y me vi en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia al lado del vestidor, tenia una bella blusa larga, que se ceñia a mi cuerpo de una manera que parecia que era mi segunda piel, unos leggins negros y unas trampas mortales, quiero decir, zapatos de tacon de 10 cm, mi cabello aun en ondas sobre la espalda y sin maquillaje. Me llevo hasta un lindo tocador y me coloco un poco de maquillaje, nad exajerado y muy natural.

"Te ves hermosa Bella" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, me di cuenta de la gran confianza que tenia ya en ella a pesar de solo llevar un dia de conocerla, asentí y le devolví su hermosa sonrisa, tomo una chaqueta negra y una café oscuro, entonces me percate que vestia parecido a mi solo que con una blusa floja y larga con un sencillo pero aun asi hermoso estampado floral, unos jeans celestes y unos zapatos de tacon color crema y de unos 10 cm.

Salimos de la habitación y entonces nos dirijimos abajo, todos estaban aun reunidos, solo Rosalie nos esperaba en la puerta de la casa lista para la excursión de compras, aunque por nuestros atuendos parecia como si fueramos a ir a festejar a un club o algo por el estilo, Alice camino hacia Japer y le murmuro algo al oído, el solo sonrio y fijo su mirada en Edward, asintió y le dio un ligero beso a Alice, nos despedimos y nos fuimos hacia el centro comercial.

Cuando llegamos solo vi la cara de Alice alumbrarse como si fuera un niño que acaba de ver a Santa Claus colocando los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad. Nos arrastro de una tienda a otra, compramos zapatos, bolsos, vestidos, blusas, etc. No crei que ella necesitara tanto con ese gran armario que tenia, pero al parecer era una verdadera fashionista.

"Alice ¿ya terminamos?" dije luego de casi dos horas caminando de arriba para abajo, en su rostro se asomo una pequeña sonrisa picara muy parecida a la de su hermano.

"Aun nos queda una cosa por comprar" dijo y nos tomo a Rosalie y a mi de la mano llevándonos frente a una hermosa boutique de vestidos de coctel y de gala. Rosalie rio y yo no entendia nada todavía.

Entramos a la hermosa tienda y empezamos a buscar vestidos, aunque no sabia exactamente que debía buscar, Alice me recordó que debía comprar vestidos para la fiesta de compromiso de hoy por la noche y uno para su boda de el domingo por la tarde, esta revisando en los colgadores cuando, como si fuera el destino dos vestido hermoso aparecieron ante mi vista, el primero era uno de coctel perfecto para la fiesta de compromiso y otro para la boda.

El primero era un bello vestido color azul pavo justo por arriba de las rodillas con un escote en v y tirantes, además no era ajustado pero acentuaba mi figura (ver foto en mi perfil) el segundo era un hermoso vestido color crema sin tirantes, elegante pero juvenil al mismo tiempo (ver foto en mi perfil). Me parecieron hermosos, me los probe y los compre, Alice y Rosalie vieron mi elección y asintieron en aprobación.

Regresamos a casa y Alice me llevo a su habitación, dijo que debía arreglarme para hoy por la noche.

"Te veras fabulosa Bella, Edward no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima" dijo que una sonrisa.

"O ese chico Jacob, me di cuenta como te veía hoy por la mañana" agrego Rosalie, me sonroje pero aun asi me percate de la manera en que dijo el nombre de Jake"

"Solo es mi amigo" dije queriendo defender a Jake "Solo que no nos veíamos hace mucho tiempo"

"Creo que lo podríamos utilizar para nuestro plan" le dijo Alice a Rose, ella solo asintió y sonrio.

"¿Qué plan?" dije viendo fijamente a Alice, como no me respondio hable de nuevo "Alice dije que no hay plan" intentaba que mi voz sonara enojada, pero al parecer no funcionaba, porque Alice solto una carcajada y luego las tres reíamos.

"No te preocupes Bella" dijo Rose después de un rato "Tu solo relájate y disfruta"

Terminamos de arreglarnos y nos dispusimos a ir al jardín en donde estaba la celebración, cuando salimos me percate de la gran transformación que había sufrido el jardín, se veía hermoso, habían mesas alrededor de una pista de baile, de los arbustos habían pequeñas lucesitas que alumbran de una manera que parecían luciérnagas volando, faroles alumbraban con luces mas fuertes aunque solo había unas luces tenues, en el fondo había un pequeño escenario en donde habían unos instrumentos en donde resaltaba un hermoso piano de cola negro. Ya habían invitados en la fiesta, de repente sentí una mano llevarme a la pista de baile.

_**¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? ¿Merezco algun review? Dejen sus comentarios. ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. Tampoco la cancion que en este capitulo aparece...**_

_**A/N: Chicas! pues heme aquí actualizando esta historia ya que estoy feliz por que gane todos mis cursos de la universidad y pase al siguiente semestre! espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo... :)**_

_**abrazos**_

_**Andie-CullenSmythe**_

**Capitulo VII: Baile**

"¿Aun eres torpe bailando?" dijo una ronca voz, pertenecia a la persona que me llevaba a la pista de baile.

"Sabes Jake, la torpeza no se cura" dije con una gran sonrisa, aun lo sentia como si fuera mi mejor amigo aunque no habiamos hablado desde hace algunos años. "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" pregunte luego de un rato de silencio, en el fondo sonaba una bella melodia de jazz, sin voz, instrumental con bellos arpegios y maravilloso sonido relajante.

"Claro Bells, dispara" dijo mientra me daba una vuelta, bailar con el podia ser bastante sencillo, aunque no era tan habil, solo era menos torpe que yo.

"¿En donde conociste a Tanya? ¿Salen juntos?" eso me habia estado rondando en mi cabeza, no es que estuviera celosa, simplemente era una chica muy curiosa.

"¿Por que? ¿Celosa?" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ya quisieras Black" le respondi "Vamos Jake, sabes que soy curiosa" le dije con una picara sonrisa, la habia aprendido de Edward, cuando queria conquistar a sus chicas la utilizaba.

"Nos conocimos en la universidad, llego a mi salon a buscarme" dijo con un rostro pensativo "No se como sabia quien era yo, de hecho no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos" dijo.

"Ahhh..." fue lo unico que pude decir, no entendia nada pero lo deje pasar, en realidad no creia que fuera de gran relevancia como se conocieron. Pasamos mas tiempo en silencio, un como silencio, sin necesidad de llenar de conversacion.

Seguiamos bailando cuando me percate de que alguien me veia, me observaba muy atento, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos. No queria saber quien era, o talves es por que ya sabia quien era el que me observaba, no tuve que voltear para averiguarlo, Jake confirmo mis sospechas.

"Tu novio nos esta viendo" dijo hablandome al oido "Ahora esta listo para arrebatarte de mis brazos" dijo con una sonrisa.

Solo sonrei y segui bailando, al principio queria que fuera Edward quien me llevara a bailar, pero no lo hizo, de hecho la ultima vez que lo vi bailar estaba con Tanya sin percatarse de mi presencia ni lo que las personas pensarian.

"Deberias preguntarte por tu novia Jake, parece que tiene un interes por mi novio" dije con cara preocupada.

"Ella no es mi novia Bella" dijo el con rostro divertido, como si algo le causara gracia. "Al parecer he olvidado decirte que estoy comprometido" comento esta vez con un rostro avergonzado.

"¿Como pudiste olvidar contarme algo asi Jake?" dije un tanto disgustada, el no me omitiria cosas asi.

No dijo nada, sigui bailando como si lo que me acababa de decir, termino la cancion y no me dejo decirle nada solo me solto y cuando al parecer me responderia mi pregunta Edward aparecio y le lanzo a Jake una mirada amenazadora.

"¿Puedo bailar con mi novia Jacob?" dijo en esa bella voz aterciopelada, el aludido solo asintio, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de mi.

Entonces Edward tomo mi mano y me arrastro al centro de la pista de baile.

"No se bailar" dije mientras esa corriente electrica me atrabezaba de nuevo, sentia su cuerpo muy cerca del mio.

"Todo depende de quien te lleve" dijo con una sonrisa, pero desvanecio y su rostro se volvio duro y frio. "Aunque no parecia eso cuando bailabas con el"

"Edward" dije nada mas. No queria discutir con el, era lo que menos queria hacer, solo queria disfrutar ese hermoso momento en sus brazos.

"Bella, recuerda que "eres" mi novia, no debes andar por ahi con cualquiera" dijo y en sus ojos veia una furia extraña y nunca lo habia visto de esa manera.

"Claro" dije sarcasticamente, ya habia arruinado ese momento asi que me dispuse a defenderme "Jacob no es cualquiera, es mi amigo, asi como lo eres tu" dije esto en un susurro, mo queria que nadie escuchara. "Aunque deberias escuchar tu mismo tu consejo, por que ser mi "novio" no te impidio bailar con Tanya sin importarte si yo incluso estaba aca o no" dije ahora con una furia en mi que queria salir.

"Bella eso no tiene nada que ver" dijo ahora, no podia creerlo, me reprendia por algo que el mismo habia hecho antes.

"Edward por favor" dije ahora conteniendo las lagrimas de furia que empezaban a inundar mis ojos. "Se nota que aun la amas" ahora mi voz sonaba melancolica y las lagrimas que querian salir cambiaron de furia a tristeza y desolacion.

Se quedo callado, por supuesto, que no diria nada, por que lo que yo decia era cierto, la amaba y sin que el quisiera habia hecho que yo lo amara a el. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, Alice subio al escenario y me llamo a subir en el, me presento y dijo que cantaria una cancion. Me sente enfrente del hermoso piano y las notas de mi cancion favorita empezaron a sonar sin que mi mente fuera consiente de lo que mis dedos tocaban, entonces empece a cantar.

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_

'_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

_**don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time...**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart?**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

_**But I have grown too strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**I learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time...**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart?**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

'_**Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now you're back, you don't get to get me back**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart?**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**Tearing love apart?**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**Don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all...**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?...**_

Cuando termine, por mi rostro caian algunas lagrimas por el estado en el que estaba, agradeci y sali del escenario sin detenerme al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada que me llamaba, me dirigi directo a lahabitacion, debia irme ya no podia mas, ella tenia su amor y lo tendria para siempre, me puse ropa comoda, llame a un taxi, tome mi maleta y sali de esa casa sin ver atrás.

_**Que les parecio el capitulo? Espero que les guste, al principio no sabia bien que queria pero creo que quedo mas o menos bien... en serio queria poner a Bella como la cantante y musica, ademas adoro esa cancion y la queria poner en el fic. No se preocupen Edward tambien tiene ese talento que todos amamos, pero aun faltan algunos capitulos para que nos lo muestre.**_

_**Ademas quiero pedirles que pasen a leer un one-shot que escribi hace unos dias y me digan que piensen, se llama Glad You Came... ;)**_

_**muestrenme su amor dejando un review si?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Stephenie Meyer y su grandiosa fantasia...**_

_**A/N: Heeey! pues aqui traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho, no les puedo decir que me costo hacerlo, de hecho lo escribi como en unas dos horas, pero en serio queria que quedara bien para que ustedes los disfruten, se lo merecen. Gracias por los nuevos alertas, favoritos, y reviews, me ponen una sonrisa en el rostro cuando veo la lucesita de mi cel que indica que tengo un nuevo correo electronico... hacen mi dia... muchas gracias...**_

_**abrazos y besos**_

_**Andie-CullenSmythe**_

* * *

_**Capitulo VIII: perdón**_

El viaje en el taxi me ayudo a aclarar mi cabeza, yo no tendría por que haber actuado asi, claro Edward es un idiota, pero yo no era su verdadera novia, se supone que no tendría que haberme enamorado de el, ese era el trato, pero mi corazón no entendia razones y estaba roto y dolia, no se podía hacer nada mas, ese agujero en mi pecho ardia.

Pero no podía huir, no soportaba la idea de ser tan cobarde como ella, sabia que la situación no era la misma y que no se podía ni comparar, pero sentía que si empezaba a huir ahora, en una situación complicada solo para mi, no podría parar y no sabia que pasaría si en algún momento esa huida me causaría muchos problemas, sabia que estaba siendo paranoica y completamente loca, pero tan solo la idea de actuar como mi madre, me llenaba de pavor.

No tenia idea de que hacer, parada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Tendría que llamarlo y pedirle perdón, no porque en realidad fuera mi culpa, por que no lo era, pero debía disculparme por actuar tan estúpidamente y olvidar asi el trato que habíamos hecho, lo diría, me disculparía y terminaría con este fin de semana para poder volver a casa, dejar la universidad y volverme una completa ermitaña vivendo en los bosques (creo que ya estoy perdiendo la razón).

Respire hondo dos veces, conte hasta cien e incluso me sente y puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas para calmarme, luego de esto saque mi celular y marque su numero, teniendo mi dedo pulgar en el botón de cancelar la llamada.

"¿Bella?" contesto con esa voz aterciopelada llena de tristeza y de preocupación.

"Edward…. Lo siento" dije después de un rato de silencio "no quise salir asi…"

"No Bella, yo soy quien debería disculparme" dijo con un tono suave en su voz "Me comporte como un idiota, tenias razón, no debi estar asi con Tanya"

"Si que lo fuiste" dije con una sonrisa pero aun no me sentía bien, sabia que el quería estar con Tanya, pero no debía. "Me comporte como una novia celosa"

"Es lo que eres" respondio con una suave risa "Bella, dime que no te iras"

"Pues estoy en el aeropuerto" dije pensativa aun en una batalla interna.

"Bella, porfavor" dijo en un tono de voz que no supe reconocer, nunca lo había escuchado.

"Convénceme a que me quede" le respondi, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, sabia que debería estar destrozada por que no tenia su amor, pero mi mente se decidio en algo, por que llorar y sentirme miserable conmigo misma, cuando puedo por lo menos intentar conquistarlo y tener todo su corazón.

"¿Que?" dijo confundido.

"Si Edward, convenceme que me quede y te ayude a sobrevivr el largo fin de semana que aun nos espera" dije ahora con voz mas firme. Tenia mas confianza, como si la Bella insulsa y pasiva hubiera quedado, abriéndole paso a la nueva y mejorada Bella.

No obtuve respuesta, me lo podía imaginar al otro lado de la línea, pasando sus dedos por su cabello perfecto, despeinadolo mientras pensaba como salir de este momento incomodo. Al no escuchar respuesta preste mas atención al ruido que se escuchaba en donde Edward estaba, no estaba en casa, debería de estar en un lugar lleno de gente pasando, corriendo.

"Edward…" dije con voz tranquila pero un poco preocupada de que no fuera tan indispensable y pudiera precindir de mi.

"¿Qué te parece perseguirte hasta el aereopuerto imaginando mil maneras de no dejar que te subieras a ese avión y pasar los últimos minutos observándote desde la ventana?" dijo y ahora que podía verlo observaba la burla en su cara.

"Aun asi no es una forma de convencerme, aunque por ahora sirve" lo vi acercarse a mi y cortar la llamada, cuando estuvo frente a mi me jalo para darme uno de esos abrazos que hacían que mi corazón se derritiera. Permanecimos asi por lo que parecieron horas, no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo ir, ahora estaba decidia a pelear por su amor, conquistar su corazón.

"Cantas hermoso" dijo acariciando mi cabello "No sabia que fueras asi de talentosa" dijo separándose un poco de mi.

"La torpeza debe compensarse con algo ¿no crees?" dije con una sonrisa, separándome por completo de el, aunque no parecía que era eso lo que el quería, ya que me jalo y tomo mi mano para que estuviéramos de alguna manera unidos.

"Encuentro tu torpeza encantadora" dijo con una sonrisa "Pero demostrar tu talento de la manera que lo demostraste esta noche fue maravilloso"

"Gracias" fue lo único que pude decir, mi sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro y no podía verlo a los ojos.

"Alice quiere que te presentes en la recepción de su boda" dijo "pero con una condición"

"¿Otro viaje de compras?" dije en un tono de angustia, no era por las compras, era por que esa fuera la única razón por la el quería que me quedara.

"No" dijo ahora divertido "Quiere que te presentes conmigo" resisti ese sentimiento de angustia y decidi ignorarlo, no sabia si el quería que me quedara, pero yo quería quedarme asi que decidi tomarle el pelo.

"No se si hacerlo" dije fingiendo horror "No se si tienes talento" después de esto solte una carcajada.

"Pues entonces, vamos a averiguarlo" y me condujo a su auto y de nuevo a su casa.

(¬¬¬¬¬)

Me levanto temprano alegando que debíamos ponernos a practicar de inmediato en nuestro acto para la boda de Alice, me llevo a desayunar y luego nos dirigimos a un pequeño estudio de música en el centro de la ciudad. El lugar era hermoso, nada llamativo con un diseño simple y elegante, tenia varias habitaciones, me llevo al estudio numero 1.

Adentro había otro hermoso piano de cola y mas instrumento, tenia paneles que guardaban la acústica. Lo vi entonces sentarse frente al bello piano y demando mi presencia a su lado.

"Ahora es el momento en el que me muestras tus habilidades" dije con una sonrisa, todo desde ayer había estado mejor que nunca, cuando regresamos a la casa, aunque aun estaba la fiesta decidio no atender ya y quedarse conmigo, charlamos y reimos, podría decirse que nos reconciliamos.

"Por supuesto" dijo con esa bella sonrisa picara en su rostro, puso sus manos sobre esas teclas blancas perfectas y empezó a tocar una bella melodía. No estaba segura de que era lo que tocaba, era una cancion instrumental, sin letra solo hermosas notas llenas de dulzura. Se veia tan absorto cuando tocaba, como si la musica fuera una manera de liberar su tension, ser el mismo, sin fingir ni pretender.

"Es hermosa" fue lo unico que dije cuando termino la cancio, era una bella cancion de cuna. "¿La escribiste tu?"

"Gracias" dijo con una sonrisa "Si la escribi yo, hace poco tiempo de hecho"

"Al parecer si tienes talento" dije con una sonrisa burlona esta vez.

Pasamos todo el dia trabajando en canciones, arreglos ademas de hablar de instrumentos, bandas favoritas y cantantes. Nunca imagine que un chico como el, o como es la universidad, escuchara musica clasica, de hecho no le agradaba para nada la musica actual, por supuesto que habian excepciones.

Cuando era hora de regresar, nos fuimos caminando y tomados de la mano, claro que era por que debiamos fingir un noviazgo, pero yo queria que fuera real y que lo que yo sentia por el, el tambien lo sintiera por mi, pero sabia que eso no era posible. Llegamos al fin, entonces nos separamos, el fue con su hermano y cuñado y yo necesitaba hablar con Alice.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque aun no estoy muy segura de lo que estoy haciendo espero que haya quedado bien.**_

_**Porfavor dejen review, me encanta saber que piensan, asi que si creen que la historia le falta algo o cualquier cosa por el estilo, diganme y me encantaria tomar sus sugerencias.**_

_**Asi que presionen el boton azul... porfavor? =)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, todos son gracias a Stephenie Meyer y su maravillosa fantasia. Ni tampoco me pertenece la canción que aparece.**_

_**A/N: holaaaa! He vuelto con un nuevo cap, espero que les guste,debo explicar un punto muy importante, las canciones que aparecerán en los capítulos, no en todos por cierto, me ayudan a explicar lo que cada personaje esta sintiendo en ese momento. Espero que les guste el rumbo que esta tomando esta historia, por que cada vez que la leo y la reviso, me enamoro mas.**_

_**Twilighterbitchlol: hoola! Me encanta que te guste la historia e intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos, por ejemplo este es el mas largo que escrito y tal vez los que sigan sean mas largos, besos y por cierto gracias por estar siempre aca.**_

_**Morena: pues la historia no la sabras en seguida pero tu pregunta se responde en este capi, aunque no se expliquen las intenciones de Tanya.**_

_**Maru-chan1296: fue genial verdad, al principio no sabia si quería que Edward fuera, pero creo que es necesario que se empiece a dar cuenta de lo importante que Bella es para el.**_

_**Jennyteamedward: para que estén por completo juntos aun falta, pero habran momentos tiernos muy pronto en donde se dan cuenta o empiezan a darse cuenta de lo importantes que son el uno para el otro.**_

_**Free sweet spirit: estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado la historia, la canción de la que me hablas se llama Jar of Hearts y es de Christina Perri.**_

_**Maca-Cullen17: me he pensado mucho acerca de hacer el POV de Edward, pero aun no estoy segura, en realidad quisiera darle una oportunidad de explicar por que actua de cierta forma, pero por el momento estoy muy metida en la mente de Bella, talvez en los próximos capítulos.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles que estén leyendo mi fic, en serio me hacen mi dia, mi semana e incluso mi mes cuando veo que alguien alerta, marca como favorito y deja un review en mi historia.**_

_**Bueno ahora aca el capi y espero que les guste.**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Andie**_

* * *

Capitulo IX: La Boda.

Me desperté aun en las nubes luego de ese maravilloso día con Edward, habíamos hablado tanto que a pesar de creer que lo conocía en realidad no sabia nada de él, me senté en la cama y lo vi dormir en el sofá de la habitación, se veía feliz, en paz e increíblemente arrebatador, no podía creer que hasta dormido ese hombre fuera capaz de despertar ese tipo de sentimientos y deseos en mi.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia la cocina, me dolía un poco la garganta y dado que me presentaría hoy en la boda de Alice debía cuidarla y esperar que no fuera una infección y que con un té se me quitara el dolor. Cuando entre a la cocina, fui directo a prepararme él te, nadie estaba levantado todavía, por lo que imagine era muy temprano aun. Estaba sentada en un banco alto con mi taza de te sobre el desayunador y aun recordando esos preciosos momentos con Edward ayer, que no la vi entrar, hasta que aclaro su garganta me percate de su presencia.

"Bella, buenos días" dijo con su voz dormilona, al parecer acaba de levantarse.

"Tanya, hola" dije con una sonrisa "no sabia que ibas a dormir aquí"

"Los Cullen no dejaron que me quedara en un hotel, son muy generosos" dijo con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro.

"Claro" dije tomando un poco de mi te, aun me dolía la garganta aunque el dolor había disminuido.

"Eres una artista excepcional Bella" dijo luego de un rato en un silencio incomodo, agradecí el halago aunque lo sentí un poco hipócrita. "No sabia que cantaras así y el instrumento por Dios, aunque me extraño tu salida apresurada y no te vi de nuevo en la fiesta, creí que te habías marchado"

"Tuve unos asuntos que resolver, es todo" dije "Edward fue por mi al aeropuerto" una sonrisa genuina y verdadera apareció en mi rostro, estaba feliz.

"¿Hace cuanto que sales con Edward?" pregunto con curiosidad, respondí como pude, diciéndole la historia que habíamos inventado con Edward, hace algunos meses, en secreto, no queríamos que se arruinara la relación apresurándonos.

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo conoces a Jacob?" Le pregunte, era mi turno de averiguar que quería ella con Jake, me parecía algo extraño que no llevaran tanto tiempo de conocerse y lo invitara a la boda, me preguntaba si sabia de la prometida de Jake o el la estaría engañando.

"Es una historia larga y aburrida" dijo queriendo evitar el tema, le dije que tenia tiempo y que en realidad quería saber, su rostro se ruborizo un poco y luego se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, tardo un poco en hablar y ya me estaba desesperando, hasta que continuo hablando "Yo necesitaba un tutor, para un curso en el que Jacob era el mejor de su clase, fui a la oficina y me dieron su nombre, lo nombraron mi tutor, fui a buscarlo al salón y así nos conocimos, luego de las tutorías, nos conocimos mejor y nos agradamos" dijo ahora aunque no me veía, si no que desviaba la mirada y aun se mordía el labio.

"¿Y conoces a la prometida de Jacob?" le pregunte, no creía que mi amigo fuera tan cobarde como para engañar a su prometida con Tanya, el rostro de Tanya de descompuso y tomo una forma de desagrado, el mismo rostro que tenia cuando me conoció y decidió que era ella mejor que yo.

"¿Lizzie?" dijo su nombre casi escupiéndolo y con veneno "Es increíble, muy linda y simpática" respondió, aunque en realidad no le creí lo que me dijo, era muy extraño como había reaccionado luego de que le pregunte sobre Lizzie, nos quedamos así por un momento mientras yo le daba los últimos tragos a mi te.

Estaba a punto de despedirme cuando apareció Edward en la cocina, diciendo que me buscaba, se veía increíble, aun llevaba puestos sus pantalones de pijama pero llevaba el pecho descubierto, cuando lo vi, entre en un trance y no podía apartar mis ojos de ese cabello desordenado pero aun así perfecto, esos ojos esmeraldas, esos pómulos y mentón, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Tanya se percato de como observaba yo a Edward, soltó una risita y dijo mientras se alejaba "La tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano Cullen"

Me ruborice y Edward soltó una risa nerviosa. Me recordó que debíamos ensayar un poco mas para que todo quedara perfecto para la boda, me tomaba muy enserio mi música, no quería que saliera mal y no quería arruinar la boda Alice.

Sentía la mirada de Edward sobre mi cuando interpretaba la canción que Alice había escogido para su primer baile con Jasper, tenia los ojos cerrados en parte por que no quería toparme con esos ojos esmeralda que me veían, pero también por que usualmente cuando tocaba, me encerraba en mi mundo perfecto en donde todo estaba siempre bien, las notas, los acordes y las voces, era lo único que importaba.

"En serio amas la música ¿verdad?" dijo Edward cuando termine mi ensayo, asentí ya que la no quería hablar, no quería arriesgarme a dañar mi voz. "Yo también la amo, es mi lugar feliz" dijo con una sonrisa que no había visto antes pero además de la picara esa era mi segunda favorita.

"Cuando toco" comencé, quería explicarle lo que la música me hacia sentir "No existe nada mas, solo esas notas y mi voz, siento que nada puede salir mal" termine bajando mi cabeza, me sentía avergonzada, no le había dicho a nadie lo que la música me hacia sentir.

"Te vez feliz" dijo acercándose mas, tomo mi mentón e hizo que lo observara. "Pero hay algo mas"

"Pues…" dije no queriendo decirle la verdadera razón, el vio mi duda.

"Vamos Bella, puedes confiar en mi"

"Mi madre nos abandonó a papá y a mi cuando era pequeña, la música me ayudo, papá estaba muy deprimido y no podía cuidarme, me dejaba con una vecina y ella tenia un sencillo piano en su sala, me enseño a tocar y encontré una forma de escape y liberación, cada vez que tocaba y cantaba, estaba en mi lugar feliz y olvidaba la tristeza de no tener a mamá en casa y de haber perdido a papá también" dije, tenia las lagrimas en mis ojos, pero me rehusaba a soltarlas, ella no se merecia mis lagrima y ya había derramado demasiadas por ella.

"Bella, eres una de las mujeres… que digo mujeres, personas, mas fuertes que conozco" dijo en un tono dulce, tierno, lleno de amor.

"Gracias Edward" dije en un susurro, el limpio una lagrima que había logrado escaparse de mi ojo, acerco su rostro al mio, su aliento rozaba mi rostro y yo anhelaba lo que iba a ocurrir, entonces sus labios se encontraron con los mios y se derritieron en un beso matador, arrebatador e increíble, nunca había sentido un beso de manera, esa electricidad recorrio mi cuerpo de nuevo, pero a las mil potencias, cuando nos separamos, tomo mi rostro y murmuro algo que me sono a _mi hermosa Bella _ pero no podía estar segura de que eso fue lo que el había dicho.

Luego de esa conversación con Edward, cada quien partió a arreglarse, él debía ir con Jasper ya que era el padrino, y yo a arreglarme por mi parte, tome una larga ducha con agua caliente para relajar mi cuerpo, tenia que aceptar que estaba un poco nerviosa de presentarme, nunca había tenido pánico escénico así que estaba segura que eso no era el verdadero motivo de mi nerviosismo, probablemente era que compartiría escenario con ese hombre que me hacia sentir mil de cosas al mismo tiempo cada vez que lo veía.

Ya que Alice era la novia, me prepare yo sola, luego de la ducha relajante, entube mi cabello para que se formaran esos rizos que eran parte de mi cabello, pase la secadora y lo peine para que quedara un estilo antiguo tipo Pin up. Pase a mi maquillaje, unos ojos ahumados, un poco rubor para acentuar mis mejillas, un poco de brillo en los labios y listo. Sencillo pero lindo y un poco sexi al mismo tiempo, unas cuantas joyas, el vestido que compre con Alice en nuestro viaje de compras y unos bellos zapatos de tacón de una altura inimaginable. Un ultimo vistazo al espejo y estaba lista, además la ceremonia estaba apunto de empezar.

Cuando salí, quede sorprendida de nuevo al cambio que había tenido el patio trasero de nuevo, aunque tenia el mismo aire de los parís en los años 20 que había tenido la cena de ensayo, vi a Jake acercarse a mi con rostro de disculpa, no podía estar enojada con el, era mi mejor amigo, así que lo deje explicarse.

"Bella, lamento no haberte dicho lo de mi compromiso, no quise alejarte o algo, creí que te habías ido" dijo con voz suave, tono arrepentido.

"Oh vamos Jake" le dijo tomando su mano "¿En serio creíste que me iba por ti?" dije en burla, mi risa me delato, me vio y me guiño un ojo "No me iba a ir solo así Jake, además no estoy enojada, solo un poco sorprendida, espero estar invitada para la boda" dije ahora soltando su mano y empezando a caminar hacia donde debía sentarme.

"Creo que te contratare Bella, cantas increíble, vaya que mejoraste desde la secundaria" dijo ahora el en burla, reímos un poco mas y se alejó para sentarse con Tanya que me daba mala espina, no sabia que quería con Jake, pero no me parecía que sus planes fueran honestos. Me senté cerca de Esme y Carlisle, las notas de la hermosa marcha empezaron a sonar y vi a Edward, se veía increíble, esto no me sorprendía siempre se veía increíble, luciendo esa hermosa sonrisa picara dedicada a mi. Entro la novia y la ceremonia empezó.

Al finalizar, Edward se acercó a mi y me tendió su mano, me llevo al lugar en donde estaban los novios para felicitarles, le di un enorme abrazo a Alice y le desee lo mejor a Jasper, luego les dejamos para que los demás invitados pudieran felicitarlos también, Edward me llevo a una mesa rodeándome de nuevo la cintura con su brazo y de nuevo sentí esa electricidad que me recorría el cuerpo siempre que Edward me tocaba.

"Te ves hermosa" dijo a mi oído que solo hizo que me desconcentrara mas de lo que ya estaba.

"Tu no te ves mal tampoco" dije con unas sonrisa que estaba aprendiendo de él.

"¿Qué hablabas con Jake al inicio de la ceremonia?" pregunto, levante mi ceja y no podía creer lo que me estaba preguntando, pero ya que no quería decirle mentiras y no tenia nada que ocultar le respondí.

"Me estaba invitando a su boda" dije como si no importaba "Creo que me quería contratar o algo por el estilo" dije con una sonrisa. Los novios hicieron el brindis, cortaron el pastel, Alice lanzo el ramo que fue a caer a las manos de Rose y la liga que quito Jasper también la atrapo Emmett. Era el turno del primer baile, Edward y yo tomamos nuestras posiciones en el escenario, el con una guitarra y yo en el bello piano de cola color arena. Un ultimo vistazo a Edward que solo me sonrió, pero no era su típica sonrisa picara, era una diferente, sincera, feliz. Se la devolví y empezamos a tocar.

_**I never thought that you**_

_**Would be the one to hold my heart**_

_**You came around and you knocked me**_

_**Off the ground from the start**_

_**You put your arms around me**_

_**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**_

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

_**How many times will you let me?**_

_**Change my mind and turn around?**_

_**I can't decide if I'll let you**_

_**Save my life or if I'll drown**_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_

_**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling**_

_**I'll never let our love get so close **_

_**You put yours arms around me and I'm home**_

_**The world is coming down on me **_

_**And I can't find a reason to be loved**_

_**I never want to leave you but**_

_**I can't make you bleed if I'm alone**_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls**_

_**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling**_

_**I'll never let our love get so close **_

_**You put yours arms around me and I'm home**_

_**You put yours arms around me and I'm home**_

Vi un tierno beso entre Jasper y Alice al terminar la canción y varios rostros con lagrimas de felicidad, fue un hermoso momento, Edward y yo tocamos otras canciones y luego terminamos nuestro acto, fue una hermosa boda, estuve casi toda la noche entre los brazos de Edward, no se separo de mi y bailamos toda la noche, despedimos a Alice y Jasper cuando partieron a su luna de miel, seguimos bailando hasta que la fiesta termino.

La boda había sido increíble, pero no quería que terminara, por que eso significaba que nuestro trato terminaba y aunque nuestros sentimientos habían cambiado ya, no sabía si seria lo mismo cuando regresáramos a la universidad.

* * *

_**La canción de la boda se llama Arms de Christina Perri, espero le haya gustado y dejen review, muestren su amor…. Jajajaja saludos y se les quiere. **_

_**Que creen que sucederá cuando regresen a la universidad? Todo será igual? O Bella alfin consiguió al príncipe azul?**_

_**Dejen sus reviews…. Abrazos de Emmett, quiero decir, de oso para ustedes… ;) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, todos son de la maravillosa invencion de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.**_

_**A/N: Hola! aca les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Es un poco largo asi que intento hacerlos asi sin acortar demasiado la historia.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Andie-CullenSmythe**_

* * *

Capitulo X: Despedidas y besos.

Llego el lunes y era hora de despedirnos de los habitantes de la casa, me desperte aun en esa magica nube, los ultimos dias habian sido maravillosos y no queria volver a la universidad y que todo volviera a la normalidad, ya nada volveria a ser igual, de eso estaba segura.

Fui directo a tomar un baño relajante, sentir ese calor que me daba el agua, como relajaba cada uno de mis musculos, me hacia sentirme renovada.

Cuando sali del baño al terminar mi ducha, me percate que Edward ya no estaba mas en la habitacion, no sabia a donde habia ido, pero agradecia la privacidad para poder estar en toalla sin importarme que el podria verme. Camine hacia mi maleta con paso lento, ya tenia todo listo para irnos, pero no habia dejado mi ropa para el viaje, asi que saque lo primero que encontre, una blusa blanca de manga larga, jeans oscuros y un par de botas sin tacon, ademas de una ligera chaqueta color cafe que me protegiera del frio. Cuando termine de cambiarme, camine hacia el gran espejo de cuerpo completo y me di un ultimo vistazo, me gustaba como me veia, este fin de semana habia sido genial para mi autoestima.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me hicieron que quitara mi atencion de mi reflejo en el espejo.

"Bella, ¿puedo pasar?" la aterciopelada voz de Edward pregunto.

"Claro, adelante" camine entonces a abrir la puerta y de regreso a mi maleta, terminando de arreglarla para irnos. Edward ya estaba bañado, cambiado y perfectamente arreglado, combinabamos un poco, lo que al verlo me subio la sangre a las mejillas. "Bonita ropa" logre decirle.

"Gracias" dijo con su sonrisa picara "Igualmente, te ves hermosa"

Solo asenti y mis mejillas se pusieron de un rojo mas intenso, asi era todo desde ayer, no sabia lo que le sucedia, esperaba que fuera que el sintiera lo mismo que yo, aunque sabia que no podia ser cierto. Asi que me negaba a albergar un poco de esperanza para no quedar destruida luego, me aseguraba que era por que estaba feliz de estar en casa, incluso queria creer que era por que el veia a Tanya, lo cual dolia, pero no tanto como anhelar algo imposible.

Edward la ayudo a bajar sus maletas y en la entrada de la casa, los esperaban los miembros de la familia que aun no se habian marchado, Emmett le dio un gran abrazo a Bella dejandola sin respiracion.

"Emmett..."dije entre cortadamente "No.. pue..do.. rees..pi..rar"

"ohh, lo siento Bella" y me libero de ese abrazo. Rosalie se acerco a mi.

"Fue un placer conocerte Bella"

"Igualmente" respondi en un susurro. Luego pase con Esme y Carlisle, que se despidieron de mi con un abrazo y un beso y diciendo que esperaban volver a verme y que todo me fuera bien en la universidad. Me encantaba esta familia, era todo un ejemplo de una familia feliz, todo lo que siempre habia querido mientras crecia.

Nos acompañaron hasta afuera, en donde ya se encontraba en auto de Edward, guardo todas las maletas y se volvio hasta su familia para despedirse, veia lagrimas caer del rostro de Esme haciendole prometer a su hijo que volviera pronto, que no se olvidara de su familia. En un susurro crei oirle decir a su hijo "No la dejes ir hijo, parece ser la mujer perfecta para ti" Vi a Edward ruborizarse un poco mientras le respondia a su madre algo que ya no alcance escuchar.

Nos subimos al auto y observe detenidamente a Edward, tenia los ojos llorosos, mejillas sonrozadas y un gesto de tristeza en su rostro, no quise decir nada, entonces el me vio y me sonrio de una manera tan tierna que solo me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, entonces encendio el motor del auto y le dio marcha, era hora de regresar a la realidad.

* * *

La vida universitaria nunca habia sido mejor, desde que regresamos Edward y yo solo nos separamos para ir a clases y a descansar, pasamos todo nuestro tiempo libre juntos, todo iba de maravillas, seguia en contacto con mis nuevos y antiguos amigos, como por ejemplo con Jake, al parecer habia tenido unos problemas con Lizzie por asistir a la boda con Tanya. Algo acerca de ella aun no me inspiraba confianza y trataba de decirselo a Jake cada vez que hablaba con el, pero el solo me respondia que eran solo amigos y que Lizzie no tenia nada de que preocuparse. Ademas que siempre que empezaba yo con mis sermones me cambiaba el tema para decirme que Lizzie se moria por conocerme, yo por supuesto estaba encantada de conocerla asi que vendrian y cenariamos juntos, por supuesto Edward incluido.

Alice habia regresado de su Luna de Miel, una semana luego de la boda, al parecer Jasper tenia mucho trabajo y no le habian dado demasiadas vacaciones, hablaba seguido con ella y aun me daba consejos de moda y amor cada vez que me llamaba al celular.

"Bella vamos, ¿iras a cenar con Jacob y Edward al mismo tiempo?" intentaba sonsacarme informacion, yo solo jugaba con ella y no le habia dicho toda la informacion, asi que ella creia que salia con los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Alice, ya te lo dije, Jacob y yo solo somos amigos" le repetia por milesima vez, necesitaba encontrar algo que ponerme, algo lindo, sexy pero no me hiciera lucir como una cualquiera. "Ademas te llame para que me ayudaras a vestirme, no para consejos de doctora corazon"

"¿En donde es?" se limito a preguntar.

"Un restaurante italiano que esta en los alrededores del campus, casual pero no demasiado" dije aun viendo mi ropa.

"Blusa sin mangas turquesa hasta los muslos con un jean oscuro y las botas negras de tacon" respondio luego de pensrlo un momento, Alice me habia obligado enviarle fotos de toda la ropa que tenia en mi armario, ademas de bolsos, zapatos y accesorios, no le habia visto el punto de ello, pero ahora lo agradecia.

"Alice, no estoy segura" dije mientras veia la ropa en conjunto en los colgadores.

"Bella, confia en mi, ahora cambiate, enviame una foto de como te ves y te llamo luego ¿ok?"

"De acuerdo Alice"

Tome mi ropa y me cambie, cuando me vi en mi espejo me quede con la boca abierta, Alice era un genio. Tome la fotografia con mi celular y se la envie a Alice, mientras esperaba a que me devolviera la llamada para decirme que nunca la contradijera, me sente en mi tocador y empezaba a aplicarme el maquillaje.

"En lugar de una llamada solo recibi un mensaje de texto.

_Nunca me contradigas, diviertete_

_y debes contarme todo cuando_

_regreses, noche de cita con Jasper_

_besos._

_-A_

Sonrei y le respondi enseguida:

_De acuerdo, hablamos despues,_

_te lo contare todo y demasiada_

_informacion Alice, se como_

_terminan esas noches de cita_

_tuyas._

_-B_

Recibi su respuesta casi de inmediato, mientras alguien entraba al dormitorio, sabia que era Jessica ya que ella era la unica que tenia llave de la habitacion, tome mi bolso y una chaqueta de cuero negra y camine hacia la sala del dormitorio, Jessica solo me vio, hizo una mueca de desagrado y camino para sentarse en el sofa, le respondi rapido a Alice y camine hacia la cocina.

"¿Cita con Edward?" dijo Jess luego de un rato. La relacion con ella no ha mejorado desde que volvi de la casa de los Cullen, si no lo contrario, miradas asesinas, comentarios sarcasticos y numerosas formas de avergonzarme han sido sus estrategias para alejarme de Edward, pero solo ha sucedido lo contrario, asi que se encuentra mas molesta y de mal humor que de costumbre.

"No es una cita, es una salida de amigos Jess" era como la centesima vez que le decia esto, ya que ni sabia que era lo que teniamos con Edward.

"No es lo que parece" dijo rodando los ojos.

"Como quieras" ya estaba cansada de discutir lo mismo con ella. Murmuro algo que no alcance a escuchar, pero no era dificil de adivinar, algo para insultarme. Cayo un muy incomodo silencio entre las dos, hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta rompieron la tension que habia en el lugar. Dado que yo estaba en la cocina, me fue imposible llegar a la puerta antes que Jessica lo hiciera.

"Hola Edward" le escuche decir con un intento de voz seductora, solte una risita y camine hacia la puerta. Edward me vio y sonrio.

"Jessica" dijo el nada mas, luego tomo mi mano y salimos del lugar. Cuando escuchamos el ruido del portazo que dio Jessica, Edward solto mi mano y empezamos a reir escandalosamente. Ninguno de los dos podia contener esas carcajadas, reimos hasta que nos salieron lagrimas de los ojos.

"Es tu acosadora numero uno" dije despues de controlar un poco las risas.

"Me vuelve loco, me sigue a todas partes ¿sabias?" Tomo mi mano de nuevo y entrelazo nuestros dedos. "Tendras que convertirte en mi novia permanente para lograr que se aleje de mi" dijo ahora con un tono serio pero esa hermosa sonrisa picara que me encantaba.

No pude responder, no sabia que decirle, ¿Que queria ser su novia? ¿Que era lo que mas anhelaba en todo el mundo? No, no podia hacerlo, asi que me limite a sonreirle y a que mis mejillas tomaran ese color rojo que estaba convirtiendose en parte de mi rostro permanentemente.

No fue dificil localizar a Jacob en el restaurante y a la hermosa peliroja que lo acompañaba, la chica era de una piel clara con unas pocas pecas regadas por sus mejillas y nariz, tenia unos ojos claros, verdes, aunque no se comparaban a los ojos esmeralda de mi acompañante, era pequeña de estatura, un poco mas que yo y su cabello caia en unos rizos hasta sus hombros.

La cena fue muy agradable, y Lizzie era una persona excelente, comprendia por que Jacob estaba loco por ella, se conocieron en el parque mientras el se bajaba de un hermoso Aston Martin Vanquish de un amigo, ella amaba los autos y fue amor a primera vista, nos contaron muchas historias y ademas ella sabia mucho sobre mi, al parecer Jake no habia olvidado a su mejor amiga.

Antes de irnos del restaurante, Lizzie me pidio hablar conmigo.

"Sabes Bella, siempre estuve un poco de celosa de ti" dijo en un tono muy bajo, que no estuve segura de haberla escuchado.

"¿Celosa de mi?"

"Claro, parecias que eras la chica perfecta, siempre competia con tu fantasma"

"Y ahora que me conoces, te das cuenta que soy todo menos perfecta" dije viendola con ojos amigables, no queria arruinar su relacion o algo por el estilo "Eres perfecta para el Lizzie, nunca lo dudes"

"Ademas que estas loca por tu novio" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"El no... yo no.." dije sin poder articular palabra.

"El tambien esta loco por ti, no te preocupes" me guiño un ojo y salio del baño, dejandome con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Edward loco por mi? Solo en mi mas hermoso y sublime sueño.

El viaje de regreso fue algo silencioso, Edward parecia distraido y yo solo podia pensar en eso que Lizzie me habia dicho, _El tambien esta loco por ti, no te preocupes, talvez se engaño por la fachada de amigos que tenemos_ – me decia a mi misma para no albergar falsas esperanzas en mi cuerpo.

Como un completo caballero, Edward me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi dormitorio, cuando llegamos me voltee a para despedirme pero algo en sus ojos estaba diferente, un sentimiento que no supe identificar los cubria por completo. Entonces cuando iba a decir algo acuno mi cara con sus dos manos, sus ojos fijos en los mios y acerco nuestros rostros hasta que estaban a solo milimetros de distancia.

"Te quiero Bella" susurro antes de acercar muy lentamente sus labios a los mios y cuando se tocaron, se derritieron de nuevo en ese magico beso, uno que no parecia fingido, era real y maravilloso.

El tierno beso fue poco a poco cambiando y convirtiendose en uno mas apasionado, bajo sus manos de mi rostro a mi cintura yo subi las mias a su cuello y me aferre a esa cabellera cobriza que me encantaba, entonces me apreto mas contra el y solo podia sentir sus labios sobre los mios y el calor que su cuerpo emanaba.

Solo nos detuvimos por que necesitabamos respirar, entonces esos ojos esmeraldas me atraparon, poso su frente con la mia.

"Yo tambien te quiero Edward" dije en un susurro, entonces vi la hermosa sonrisa que se formo en su rostro. Paso su mano por mi cabello, luego mi rostro, mi cuello, lo tomo y me acerco y dejo un inocente beso en mis labios.

"Soñare contigo esta noche, dulces sueños" dijo en un tono seductor que hizo que se me derritiera el corazon.

"Dulces sueños a ti tambien" dije mientras se alejaba de mi, dandome espacio para poder entrar a mi dormitorio. Entre y lo despedi con la mano, cerre y vi a Jessica en la misma posicion en la que se habia quedado cuando me fui, no pude disimular mi sonrisa cuando la vi fruncir el ceño, entonces me encamine hacia mi habitacion no sin decirle un _buenas noches_ mas animados que de costumbre, entre a mi habitacion, cerre mi puerta con llave, me tumbe en mi cama y dije en voz baja.

"Yo tambien soñare contigo esta noche"

* * *

_**pues espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo, decidi poner un poco de felicidad antes que el drama reine en la historia.**_

_**Asi que diganme lo que piensan y dejen un Review no? demuestrenme su cariño... jejejeje ;)**_

_**Abrazos de oso para todas ustedes**_

_**Andie-CullenSmythe**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi solo me pertenece la trama y los personajes que no reconozcan, las canciones tampoco me pertenecen.**_

_**Disfurten...**_

* * *

Capitulo XI: Mediocre

Despues de ese magnifico beso, las cosas con Edward habian cambiado un poco, pero un cambio para bien, aun pasabamos nuestro tiempo libre juntos, pero era diferente. Nos tomabamos de la mano y habian muchos besos y abrazos involucrados, pero no estaba segura que eramos, ¿eramos amigos? ¿o algo mas que amigos? Y conocia a perfeccíon la reputacion de Edward para saber que esto no era lo que el hacia, una cita, una noche con el y ya. Pero eso no era lo que sucedia con nosotros. Teniamos citas increibles pero nunca insinuo que fuera a su dormitorio a "pasar la noche", solo me llevaba a casa, un increible beso de despedida y un "nos vemos mañana".

Estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarme de dormitorio, o incluso conseguir un apartamento, ya tenia unos vistos y eran lo que necesitaba, mi padre no estaba de acuerdo pero era lo que necesitaba, ya no soportaba las intensas y asesinas miradas de Jessica ni sus planes para sacarme del camino ya que aun estaba obsesionada con Edward. Por supuesto no le diria a Charlie que me iria a vivir a un apartamento solo por que mi compañera estaba obsesionada con el amigo con el que ahora salia y en serio queria que me pidiera ser su novia. Eso no iba a funcionar.

"¿Y ya te decidiste entonces?" me decia Edward mientras nos sentabamos en una cafeteria, lejos del campus.

"Aun no, no le he dicho a Charlie" le respondi, vi confusion en su rostro mientras le daba un trago a su café. "no se como decirle que quiero un apartamento, lo hemos discutido pero solo hipoteticamente, le asusta la idea de que lleve chicos"

"Yo espero que no lleves chicos" Ahora me intrigaba la conversacion. El tono que utilizo me confundio, al parecer estaba enojado pero parecia celos.

"Edward, no necesitas un apartamento para eso" dije ahora queriendo jugar un poco con el "Nadie se da cuenta cuando entran a los dormitorios" continue mientras me encogia de hombros.

"¿Han entrado chicos a tu dormitorio?" ahora definitivamente estaba molesto, por supuesto que habian entrado chicos a mi dormitorio, todos lo que llevaba Jessica cada viernes y sabado.

"Por supuesto" estaba a punto de irse, lo sabia, aunque no entendia muy bien su reaccion asi que continue rapido "Jessica lleva chicos todos los fines de semana, yo no he llevado a ningun chico a mi dormitorio y mucho menos a mi habitacion" vi sus facciones suavisarse y regalarme esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

"Eres demasiado valiosa para los idiotas de la universidad"

"Espero que no para todos"

Acaricio mi rostro y me dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de cambiar por completo el tema, al parecer no queria dicutir que relacion teniamos, pero yo lo queria y lo necesitaba.

Unos dias despues de eso me mando un texto en el que decia que saldriamos por la tarde, no quiso decirme a donde iriamos pero menciono algo sobre ropa abrigada y comoda, asi que me vesti con un jean oscuro, zapatillas deportivas, una blusa de mangas "tres cuartos" color purpura, un sudadero ligero con capucha del color de mis jeans pero con graficos purpuras y sobre esta una chaqueta negra.

Sali de mi habitacion y me encontre a Jessica y un chico besandose, no era nada nuevo pero no podia evitar sentir nauseas cuando los veia, me aclare la garganta mientras pasaba y ellos se separaron, asi que el pobre chico era Tyler Crowley, tenia unas cuantas clases con el pero no le habia prestado mucha atencion.

"¿Necesitas algo?" respondio Jessica con esa voz chillona, solo los observe y le lanze una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Edward.

"Ese es mi sofa" dije en tono burlon.

"¿Y?" No podia creer que ella estaba pensando hacerlo en mi sofa, _-es una zorra Bella ¿que esperabas- _dijo mi voz interior.

"Si vas a hacer algo, como con todos los chicos, por favor no lo hagas en mi sofa, no quiero deshacerme de el" respondi, en eso tocaron a la puerta. Sabia quien era. Grite un 'adelante' y mi cita habia llegado, tome mi celular y mis llaves le di un abrazo a Edward, el tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, un inocente beso en los labios y al voltearme Jessica me veia con pura rabia en los ojos. "Recuerda Jessica, nada de sexo en mi sofa" dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¿Que fue eso?" dijo Edward al llegar al auto.

"No quiero tener que deshacerrme de mi sofa, creo que lo hare de todas formas, no creo que Jessica le haga caso a mi advertencia" le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Nunca habia conocido una chica como tu Bella" y al decir esto me beso de nuevo, pero no fue ese tierno beso, fue uno mas agresivo, con mas pasion. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura acercandome a el, mis dedos solo jalaban de esos cabellos descontrolados y lo unico que queria era estar mas cerca de el, entonces me empujo hasta que mi cuerpo entero quedo de espaldas a su auto y todo su cuerpo pegado al mio, senti el calor que su cuerpo emanaba y lo queria conmigo, queria que todo el fuera mio y de nadie mas, lo queria con desesperacion.

Nos separamos por la necesidad de oxigeno, pego su frente a la mia y sentia su aliento en mi rostro, su respiracion estaba agitada al igual que la mia, puso su mano en mi mejilla y empezo a acariciarla, y yo en ese momento no pensaba, solo sentia, sentia esa corriente electrica por todo mi cuerpo sin darme descanso, siempre que me tocaba esos millones de vatios pasaban por mi piel y yo me deleitaba en cada uno de ellos, por que al sentirlos sabia que era porque Edward me tocaba.

Nos quedamos asi por unos minutos, parecieron horas pero no lo suficientemente largos para mi agrado, queria mas, mas de ese magnifico hombre que estaba conmigo y hacia que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera vivo cuando el estaba conmigo, lo queria todo con el y de el. Nos separamos y abrio la puerta de su auto para que subiera -_todo un caballero – _pense, se subio al auto y empezo a conducir.

No habia tension entre nosotros, bromeamos todo el camino, todo era tan facil con el. Aun estaba claro cuando llegamos a una pequeña cabaña en las montañas, por supuesto no nos quedariamos ahi, la cabaña era solo un teleferico que nos llevaria a la cima de una pequeña montaña, cuando llegamos a la cima me percate de la hermosa vista, se veia un lago rodeado de casas pequeñas y algunas otras montañas, por supuesto el cielo estaba despejado y se veia de un azul intenso y hermoso, era el lugar perfecto. No me habia percatado que Edward llevaba una pequeña canasta hasta que lo vi dejarla en el suelo, saco una manta blanca y la extendio por la grama se sento y me invito a que me sentara con el, hablamos y reimos de muchas cosas, era la cita perfecta, con el chico perfecto, en el dia perfecto, era tan feliz que no me lo podia creer.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras veia al sol decendiendo poco a poco y confundiendose entre las nubes, sus rayos ya no eran claros si no que se empezaban a ver anaranjados, rosados y rojos, todo era hermoso, di un largo suspiro.

"Es realmente hermoso" dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Me voltee para ver a Edward pero no veia el atardecer, me observaba fijamente con esa sonrisa hermosa, pero no la picara, si no su verdadera sonrisa.

"Claro que si" respondio "Todo es mas hermoso contigo aqui" entonces me estremeci, su mirada estaba llena de sentimientos que no pude decifrar, esos ojos esmeraldas estaban clavados en mis ojos chocolate pero no podia apartar la mirada.

"¿Traes a tus chicas aca?" dije ahora intentando aligerar el ambiente, claro me arrepenti luego de haber preguntado, no queria saber si yo era como las otras.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo meneando la cabeza "No eres como las otras chicas Bella" el tono de voz que utilizo hizo que mi corazon diera un vuelco, no era su voz seductora, era diferente. "No he tenido una cita con esas chicas desde la boda de Alice"

"¿Has perdido tu toque?" solo rio, burlandose por supuesto.

"Bella, no he perdido mi toque" esa sonrisa picara en su rostro aparecio, pero luego su expresion cambio, a una mas seria "Me he concentrado en una chica, a la que quiero con toda el alma" mi corazon se detuvo y luego empezo a latir cada vez mas fuerte.

"¿Quien es la afortunada?" pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

"Crei que eras una chica perceptiva Bella" se acerco a mi, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mio "Eres tu." mi corazon dio un vuelco, en serio era yo, la amiga, la que no se podria enamorar de el, la chica por la que el habia cambiado. Sus ojos me observaban expectantes. Solo me acerque acaricie ese bello rosto, lo acerque a mi y le di un beso, con mucho significado.

"Yo tambien te quiero con toda mi alma."

* * *

Habia pasado una semana ya de la confesion de Edward y yo era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, el me hacia sentir tan bien, especial y querida. Ya no habia pensado en mudarme, aunque ni me acercaba a mi sofa, Jessica ni se aparecia cuando Edward estaba en el dormitorio, pero no eran muchas noches.

No podia evitar pensar que tanta felicidad usualmente es como el presagio de algo malo que sucedera, pero no queria pensar en eso, no queria que se estropeara esto maravilloso que estaba sintiendo.

Estaba tranquilamente en mi habitacion del dormitorio cuando me entro un mensaje de texto de Edward, queria que nos vieramos en el salon de musica de la universidad, tenia que enseñarme una cancion en la que estaba trabajando, asi que sali del dormitorio y me encamine a mi destino.

Estaba llegando al maravilloso salon de musica cuando vi entrar a Jessica, asi que me apresure y cuando llegue a la puerta los vi, vi a Jessica abalanzarse sobre Edward, enredando sus manos en sus cabellos, a pesar que el no se movia, no la quitaba tampoco, se estaban besando ¡ella lo estaba besando y el no lo impedia! Entonces la realidad me pego, duro. El no me queria, yo no era especial ni nada parecido para el, era como cualquier otra chica que habia pasado por sus garras.

Empece a caminar de regreso al dormitorio, solo llegue y me encerre en mi habitacion y entonces las lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro, no dejaban de correr, el dolor me estaba matando, me tire en mi cama y me puse en posicion fetal, sentia un enorme agujero en mi pecho, una abertura a carne viva a la cual le estaban hechando agua salada. Pase llorando horas, realmente no sabia la hora en la que estaba, solo escuchaba pasos fuera de mi habitacion caminando de un lado para otro, sabia que era el, como se atrevia a venir aquí luego de lo que vi.

Ya no tenia lagrimas que derramar, se habian secado, decidi salir y enfrentarme a el, me puse de pie, me detuve frente a la puerta, tome dos largas respiraciones y abri la puerta.

"Bella ¿Que sucede?" su voz estaba llena de preocupacion, fingida lo imagine.

"No quiero verte mas Edward" dije en un susurro, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que me escuchara.

"Bella no entiendo..."

"Escuchaste perfectamente Edward" no soportaria mas, verlo me dolia, camine un poco mas y vi a Jessica sentada en el estupido sofa, con una estupida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bella..."

"¡Vete Edward!" entonces salio de la habitacion y se fue, sin ver para atrás, por supuesto que se iria, yo no le importaba nada.

"Bella, lo que viste..." empezo Jessica, no le iba a creer nada de lo que me dijera.

"Callate zorra" le grite, no iba a aguantar su hipocresia. "Eso es lo que eres Jessica, una tonta y asquerosa zorra, conseguiste lo que querias verdad ¿pero sabes algo? Nunca lo tendras"

"Olvidas que ya lo tuve" su sonrisa aparecio en su rostro y yo lo unico que queria era golpearla.

"No seas idiota Jessica, lo que tu quieres nunca te lo dara" suspire, empeze a caminar de regreso a mi habitacion, me detuve en la puerta y voltee a verla "Me mudo de aquí, te puedes quedar con el sofa, igual necesitas un lugar en donde acostarte con cualquiera, zorra" y entre a mi habitacion cerrando de un portazo y empezando a empacar, debia irme, lo mas rapido posible.

* * *

Tres dias despues y ya tenia apartamento y ya solo unas cosas faltaban para irme de ese lugar, no estaba huyendo, solo no podia estar en el mismo lugar que la idiota de Jessica, asi que necesitaba un lugar para pensar y concentrarme en mis estudios.

A Edward lo evitaba a toda costa, huia de el, ignaraba sus llamadas, sus mensajes e incluso todos los ramos de flores que habia enviado, los tire todos, no podia hablar con el, solo pensar en el dolia, solo podia recordar esa imagen de Jessica abrazada a el, enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

Era la ultima noche en el dormitorio, iba a irme, pero no queria estar ahi, asi que empece a caminar hasta que vi a donde me dirigia, el auditorio, no estaba cerrado a pesar de los maravillosos instrumentos que se encontraban ahi. Subi al escenario y me sente frente a la unica cosa que podia acallar y quitar un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, el piano. Mis dedos se colocaron sobre esas maravillosas teclas y la musica empezo a fluir.

_**Son las hojas que escribi ayer,**_

_**el lenguaje que quedo en tu piel,**_

_**fue la tinta a toda intencion,**_

_**de dejarte lo que son.**_

_**y poco a poco, **_

_**gano mi ocio,**_

_**cuando veo ya no estas, **_

_**y me quede hasta el final.**_

_**y me crei tan especial,**_

_**que ingenua, mi torpeza,**_

_**y me senti tan esencial,**_

_**que ingenua, mi vergüenza,**_

_**me olvidaste, por mi parte,**_

_**que mediocre...**_

_**me encanta escucharte hablar,**_

_**que elegancia hacerte sentir mal,**_

_**solo quiero que quisieras hoy,**_

_**demostrarte lo que soy.**_

_**y poco a poco,**_

_**gano mi odio,**_

_**no quisiste algo mas,**_

_**y me quede hasta el final.**_

_**y me crei tan especial,**_

_**que ingenua, mi torpeza,**_

_**y me senti tan esencial,**_

_**que ingenua, mi vergüenza,**_

_**me olvidaste, por mi parte,**_

_**que mediocre.**_

Cuando termine de cantar, solo pude limpiar una unica lagrima que caia sobre mi mejilla, estaba tan ensimismada que me tense al escuchar unos aplausos desde uno de los asientos del auditorio, voltee a ver y me encontre con dos pares de ojos observandome fijamente, era Jacob.

Subio al escenario y puso sus brazos enrollados en su pecho, espero a que hablara, pero no confiaba en mi voz.

"Bella ¿esto es por Cullen?" dijo con voz ronca, solo asenti. "Lo voy a matar Bella"

"No, Jake por favor" dije en un susurro.

"¿Que sucedió?"

"Lo vi besandose con la zorra de Jessica"

"Es un idiota Bella" dijo jalandome en un abrazo, me alegraba tanto tener a mi mejor amigo conmigo en estos momentos.

"Cambiemos de tema" respondi suplicante "¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?" entonces extendio su brazo y me entrego un hermoso sobre blanco muy elegante y sabia que era, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero no quise abrir el sobre, era la invitacion para su boda.

_**Espero les haya gustado el cap, un poco de drama nada mas, ahora quien no odia a Jessica luego de este capitulo?**_

_**Dejen sus reviews... por favor =S **_

_**Abrazos y besos para ustedes.**_

_**Cancion: Mediocre – Ximena Sariñana.( watch?v=mn8J8rPk90E)  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi solo me pertenece la trama y los personajes que no reconozcan, las canciones tampoco me pertenecen.**_

_**Disfurten...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo XII: Noche de Microfono abierto.**_

Hablar con Jacob siempre me tranquilizaba, era mi mejor amigo, estar con el era tan natural como respirar. Le explique todo lo que habia sucedido, me escucho sin interrumpirme, prestandome toda la antencion que necesitaba, cuando termine me dio su sabio consejo de amigo.

"¿Has hablado con el?" pregunto luego de un rato de silencio.

"No" mi voz estaba llena de esa tristeza que inundaba mi vida en estos ultimos dias "Ni quiero hablar con el, solo verlo se me hace un nudo en la garganta"

"Debes darle oportunidad de explicarse Bella" tomo mi mano para trazarme circulos en la parte de arriba de esta para darme consuelo "Y si quieres seguir adelante, debes darle vuelta a la pagina sabiendo toda la verdad"

"No se si pueda enfrentarlo aun Jake" luchaba contra esas lagrimas "No creo poder enfrentar si en realidad el no me queria y si solo estaba jugando conmigo" mi voz se quebro al decir lo ultimo. Se quedo pensativo por unos minutos, creo que estaba midiendo con mucho cuidado sus palabras, no queria herir mis sentimientos.

"¿Has pensado que talvez fue una trampa?" solto de repente. Como estaba viendo hacia la ventana, mi cabeza giro rapidamente.

"¿Que?" pestañee rapidamente "No creo que eso sea posible" dije negando con la cabeza.

"No lo sabras hasta que hables con el Bella" entonces vio su reloj, era tarde ya "Debo irme, es tarde ya, te acompañare a tu apartamento"

Salimos del café al que habiamos ido, me acompaño hasta mi apartamento, era la primera noche que pasaba aca, era bastante tranquilo, pero en esos momentos no necesitaba tranquilidad ni silencio, la idea de que todo hubiera sido una trampa se estaba apoderando rapidamente de mis pensamientos, pero no lo queria ni imaginar por que si me lo permitia y luego resultaba falso, mi mente y mi corazon quedarian devastados.

Camine lentamente hacia donde se encontraba mi dormitorio, practicamente me arrastre hacia la cama, no me moleste en cambiarme, simplemente me meti en las sabanas, abrace una almohada y me abandone a mis pensamientos, recuerdos de esos bellos momentos de mi vida. La primera noche que pasamos en la casa de sus padres, cuando fue por mi al aeropuerto, esa maravilloso primer beso en la universidad, sin darme cuenta, me quede dormida mientras gruesas lagrimas caian de mis ojos.

* * *

La semana paso rapido y las personas que vivian en el edificio donde ahora vivia eran muy agradables, mis vecinas eran dos chicas simpaticas, una era una chica alta, de cabellos castaños y piel color durazno, su nombre era Angela y su compañera de apartamento, que era lo contrario a Angela, bajita, de piel morena, su nombre era Jennifer. Tambien habia un chico, Mike Newton, era muy agradable de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Llevaban dias invitandome a una noche de microfono abierto en un bar cercano al campus universitario, aun no les habia dicho si iria o no. Seguia evitando a Edward, no podia tener esa conversacion. Una tarde Angela, Jennifer y yo estabamos en mi apartamento teniendo una tarde de chicas, esa seria la noche de microfono abierto en el bar.

"Oh vamos Bella" decia Jennifer mientras le daba una mirada a mis cd's de musica "Sera divertido, ademas siempre es bueno ir y ver chicos" solo sonrei, no estaba de humor para ver chicos, pero la perspectiva de escuchar musica en vivo me atraia de una manera indescriptible.

"Ademas es una buena oportunidad para escuchar musica en vivo, sabemos lo mucho que te gusta la musica" dijo Angela, su rostro se poso sobre la guitarra acustica que estaba sobre mi cama y debajo de ella varias hojas de partituras. "Seria genial poder escuchar tu cancion"

Mi cara tomo un color rojo al darme cuenta de que todos podian escuchar lo depresiva que era mi cancion, sabian que estaba sufriendo, mi cancion era una declaracion de que no estaba bien, que extrañaba a Edward con todo mi ser. Era hora de dejar ese estado de depresion en el que me encontraba y salir adelante, asi que decidi aceptar ir a esa noche en vivo.

Fuimos al bar, era un lugar un tanto pequeño, intimo, sus luces tenues daban la impresion de ser un lugar diseñado para la relajacion, tenia algunas mesas y una gran barra de madera y detras de ella, una pared destinada a lucir las botellas de todos los tipos de licores que tenian a la venta, pero lo que mas me llamo la atencion fue un pequeño escenario, solo con un microfono, una guitarra a un lado y una butaca para que el cantante se sentara. Era de alguna manera maravilloso para que yo pudiera interpretar esa cancion que no se alejaba de mi cabeza desde el dia de la platica que tuve con Jacob.

Angela, Jennifer, Mike y yo llegamos al lugar y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del escenario, aun no habia empezado la noche, por lo que solo platicabamos y escuchabamos un poco de la musica relajante que sonaba en el fondo, de repente Mike se levanto y fue a hablar con el dueño del lugar, creo que eran amigos, se tardo un rato, el lugar ya estaba lleno de universitarios en busca de un poco de diversion, al regresar llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro que para ser sincera, me asusto un poco.

"Mike ¿Que sucede?" pregunte, esa sonrisa me ponia cada vez mas nerviosa, se traia algo entre manos.

"Espera y veras" su mirada se poso en el escenario en donde terminaba una chica bastante talentosa de interpretar una bella cancion de blues, el dueño se subio y presento a la siguiente persona que interpretaria una cancion en el escenario.

"Ahora demosle la bienvenida a nuestra proxima artista, Bella Swan" entonces empezaron a aplaudir, solo vi a Mike y sonreia de una manera alentadora, al igual que Angela y Jennifer, me puse de pie y camine hacia el escenario. Tenia todas las miradas sobre mi, claro se supone que deberia estar tocando ahora, pero sentia una en especial, era una mirada fija en mi, aunque en realidad no me detuve a buscar a quien le pertenecia, simplemente mi cuerpo reaccionaba al sentirla.

Me presente y dije que tocaria una cancion de mi propia inspiracion. Tome la guitarra en mis manos y tome asiento en la butaca, arregle el microfono y una gran luz de un reflector me alumbro, no veia nada, pero aun sentia esa mirada en particular sobre mi, entonces empece a tocar.

_**Sueño. No tengo sueño.**_

_**Solo miro mi dolor, y la televisión.**_  
_**Y hay algo fuera de lugar,**_  
_**que no me deja ver claramente, solo alucinar.**_

_**Sube la fiebre, es abrumador,**_  
_**Todo da vueltas alrededor,**_  
_**Estoy temblando, te estoy llamando,**_  
_**No me abandones asi.**_

_**No estoy tan mal, no estoy tan mal,**_  
_**No estoy tan mal, si estás junto a mi.**_

_**Paralizada. Ahogada en blanco, gris y negro.**_  
_**Y te espero, espero, que esto solo sea pasajero.**_

_**No estoy tan mal, no estoy tan mal,**_  
_**No estoy tan mal, no estoy tan mal,**_  
_**No estoy tan mal, si estas junto a mi.**_

_**No me abandones así. Te necesito aqui.**_

_**No. No estoy tan mal.**_  
_**No me abandones, no.**_

_**Te necesito aqui, aqui junto a mi.**_

_**Te necesito aqui.**_

No escuchaba nada al terminar mi cancion, un completo silencio, me puse de pie y deje la guitarra en su lugar, aclarare un poco mi graganta, ya que esas lagrimas traicioneras querian salir de nuevo, entonces la audiencia estallo en aplausos y gritos de aliento, agradeci y me baje del escenario, me dirigi a mi mesa y me esperaban para felicitarme.

Recibi abrazos de todos, tome de nuevo mi asiento, pero no me sentia bien, debia dejar correr esas lagrimas, lo necesitaba. Pasaron unos minutos y tuve que excusarme, me dirigi al baño y entre en unos de los cubiculos, entonces me sente, coloque mi cabeza entre mis piernas y deje que las lagrimas se apoderan de mi rostro. Nunca habia llorado tanto, pero sentia que mi corazon faltaba en mi cuerpo.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de la niebla de tristeza en la que me habia sumergido, cuando abri, me percate que Jennifer era la que se encontraba ahi, lista para consolar a su nueva amiga, no sabian mi dolor pero me deje caer en sus brazos sollozando un poco mas.

"Se que no estas bien Bella" dijo luego de un rato de sobar con sus manos mi cabello, mientras me consolaba "Estamos aquí para ayudarte, somos tus amigos" de mi boca solo salian sollozos, no habia dejado que nadie me viera en este estado antes, pero ella me brindaba cierta calma y tranquilidad que necesitaba de urgencia

"Gracias Jenn" mi voz salio un poco cortada, pero me recupere rapidamente "Eres genial ¿sabias?" me puse de pie y limpie mis lagrimas.

"Me lo han dicho varias veces" me dio una rapida sonrisa "¿Te encuentras bien?" solo asenti, me dio un rapido abrazo, salimos del baño y me parecio ver unos ojos esmeraldas verme fijamente -_genial Bella, ya estas alucinando –_ sacudi mi cabeza negando, llegamos a la mesa en donde los demas conversaban, Angela estaba con un chico, Ben y Mike con una bella chica rubia, me recordo un poco a Jessica, me tense un poco al verla de espaldas, pero no era ella, un nombre era Lauren. Me felicitaron cuando llegue a la mesa, se presentaron y siguieron conversando con sus parejas y yo seguia buscando esa mirada verde que causaba estragos en mi cuerpo.

Entonces alguien paso detras mio, se detuvo un instante y esa electricidad tan conocida recorrio mi cuerpo, cuando voltee, esa persona ya no se encontraba a mis espaldas, senti descepcion y alivio al mismo tiempo, pero esa sensacion desaparecio rapidamente al ver a la persona que se encontraba en el escenario, parado debajo de ese reflector. En cuestion de segundos mi cuerpo estaba paralizado observando esas bellas esmeraldas que me veian fijamente.

* * *

**un capitulo un tanto corto pero espero que les guste... pronto terminara la etapa depresiva de Bella...**

**¿Edward estara en el escenario listo para cantarle una cancion a Bella?  
**

**dejen sus opiniones en el cuadro de abajo, diganme que les parecio y como creen que deberia terminar la historia... dejen Reviews... =)  
**

**Cancion: No estoy tan mal - Gaby Moreno (muy buena musica, recomendada)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: los personajes que en esta historia aparecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo soy una persona con un irremediable e irrevocable amor a esta saga. La cancion tampoco me pertenece.**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

**Capitulo XIII: Noche de Microfono abierto II**

ojos esmeraldas. Cabello cobrizo desarreglado.

Diablos, estaba aquí.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi y para mi era imposible desviar la mirada, su sonrisa picara se asomo por sus labios, pero eso no llego a sus ojos, me parecia que esa sonrisa no llego a su mirada. Esta estaba triste y melancolica. La forma en que se pasaba las manos por esos cabellos desarreglados no era igual que siempre, habia algo distinto en el.

"Me llamo Edward Cullen" sus ojos siempre en los mios "Esta cancion va a dedicada a una chica especial, que se encuentra en la audiencia. Te quiero" Su sonrisa se dibujo de nuevo, pero una sonrisa desprovista de felicidad, simplemente llena de dolor y pena. Unos chicos se subieron con el al escenario, habian algunos instrumentos. Edward tomo una guitarra y se acerco al microfono y entonces la melodia empezo.

_**Oh! darling, please believe me  
i'll never do you no harm  
believe me when i tell you  
i'll never do you no harm  
**_

_**Oh! darling, if you leave me  
i'll never make it alone  
believe me when i beg you  
don't ever leave me alone  
**_

_**When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
well you know i nearly broke down and cried  
when you told me you didn't need me anymore  
well you know i nearly broke down and died  
**_

_**Oh! darling, if you leave me  
i'll never make it alone  
believe me when i tell you  
i'll never do you no harm  
**_

_**When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
well you know i nearly broke down and cried  
when you told me you didn't need me anymore  
well you know i nearly broke down and died  
**_

_**Oh! darling, please believe me  
i'll never let you down  
believe me when i tell you  
i'll never do you no harm**_

Deje salir el suspiro que contuve durante toda la cancion y no aparte la vista de el, las lagrimas rodaban por mi rostro, no las pude contener, entonces las limpie y sali corriendo del lugar. ¿Por que me habia hecho esto? Yo ya no queria pensar en el, tenia que olvidarlo. Ignore las voces que me llamaban para que regresara y sali del bar, la lluvia estaba fina y a penas se sentia en la piel, camine un poco y solo me detuve cuando una mano fuerte me sostuvo y me impidio que siguiera caminando.

"¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?" me gire para verlo a los ojos, no soloto mi muñeca para nada, no me dejaria ir.

"¡¿Y tu en serio crees que te dejare ir de esa manera?" su rostro lleno de preocupacion.

"No veo por que te interesa" dije jalando mi brazo, queria irme, no podia estar mas tiempo con el.

"Claro que me interesa Bella" solto su agarre y se dio la vuelta, maldijo por lo alto y entonces camino y se puso delante mio, empezo a acercarse a mi, un peligroso acercamiento, retrocedi hasta que mi espalda se topo con la fria pared y el se detuvo, me observo fijamente y nuestros cuerpos estaban centimetros separados.

Entonces la urgencia de tocarlo se apodero de mi, tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no levatar mi mano y acariciar esas mejillas que tanto me llamaban, tenia una lucha interna de nuevo y mi fuerza se estaba acabando, adelanto un pequeño paso mas y se pego contra mi, ese calor que su cuerpo irradiaba me pego duro y quebranto todo lo que me quedaba de voluntad. El no hizo nada, simplemente levante mis brazos y enrede mis dedos en esos cabellos tan sedosos, en ese momento olvide que Jessica lo habia tomado de la misma manera, que el me habia mentido.

Tome fuerte su cabello y jale su rostro hasta el mio y estampe mis labios contra los suyos, ese beso que tanto habia anhelado en los ultimos dias aparecio y el me devolvio el beso de la forma mas magnifica posible, tomo mi cintura y me apreto mas contra el, por mi cuerpo recorrio un calor, era su calor, el calor de su cuerpo. Mientras mas me besaba, yo lo queria mas cerca mio y me apretaba mas contra el.

Cuando nos separamos, me senti maravillosamente y sabia que debiamos hablar, no lo podia perdonar aun, pero ese beso me dijo que yo lo queria solo a el, a nadie mas y que no podia estar separada de el por mas tiempo. Un recuerdo llego a mi mente, Jessica tomando a Edward de los cabellos y aventandose a el para besarlo, pero el no la besaba, no la acercaba a el como siempre lo hacia conmigo.

Nuestras frentes descansaban juntas y su aliento rozaba mi rostro.

"¿Por que la besaste Edward?" pude decirle con la voz llena de angustia. Era hora de saber la verdad.

"No quise hacerlo Bella, ella solo se me abalanzo y cuando reaccione simplemente la aparte de mi, entonces ella me mostro una horrible sonrisa y me dijo que era demasiado tarde, que tu ya nos habias visto y que eras historia" meneo la cabeza, como queriendo deshacerse de un horrible recuerdo "Sali a buscarte, como loco pregunte y me dijieron que estabas de nuevo en tu dormitorio, pase horas esperando a que salieras, pero no lo hiciste y luego me echaste. No respondias mis llamadas, ni mensajes de texto, te envie flores para pedirte disculpas y las tiraste todas. Un dia iba decidido a hablar contigo y me dijieron que ya no vivias en el dormitorio con Jessica, entonces me desespere."

suspiro y cerro los ojos, luego de un rato los abrio de nuevo. "He pasado los peores dias de mi vida sin ti, me dolia saber que tu pensabas que no me importabas cuando en realidas tu, Isabella Marie Swan, eres lo mas importante de mi vida"

Jacob tenia razon, habia sido una trampa, mi corazon empezo a latir fuertemente luego de escuchar esas palabras - _eres lo mas importante de mi vida – _pero estaba muy dolida aun.

Me separe de el, lo solte pero antes le di un casto beso en la boca.

"Te adoro Edward Cullen, pero deberiamos intentar ser amigos primero" su rostro denotaba frustracion "Necesito aprender a confiar de nuevo en ti" entonces me separe por completo de el "Debo irme, pero hablaremos despues" antes de empezar a caminar tomo mi mano.

"Cuida de mi corazon Bella" esa sonrisa tan sincera aparecio en su rostro. Asenti y cuando me solto empece a caminar, luego de unos pasos que me habia adelantado, me voltee y regrese a donde el estaba aun parado observandome partir.

"Por cierto, tu tambien eres lo mas importante para mi Edward" al mismo tiempo que le decia esto, acariciaba su mejilla. Entonces emprendi mi partida.

Al llegar a mi apartamento, fui de inmediato a cambiarme la ropa, tome una ducha con agua caliente, sali y me puse mi pijama, sali del baño y me dirigi a mi estante en donde se encontraba mi colección de discos de vinilo, busque como loca hasta que encontre el que buscaba. Abbey Road de The Beatles, lo puse en mi toca discos y cuando empezo a sonar mi cuerpo instantaneamente se relajo. Podia escuchar esa cancion toda la noche, por que Edward la canto para mi.

* * *

_**Otro capitulo corto, pero tiene un poco de reconciliacion, ahora ya sabemos que Bella perdono a Edward, ahora este solo debe recuperar su confianza.**_

_**Quise actualizar hoy aunque sea tarde (23:25 en mi pais) en honor a la ultima Comic_con de Twilight... pase todo el dia viendo imagenes y leyendo lo que los actores decian acerca del final de la saga y casi me pongo a llorar. El hecho de que Kristen haya visto Breaking Dwan part 2 cuatro veces y haya llorado las cuatro veces me hace pensar que nada podra detener esas lagrimas en noviembre. Entonces empieza la cuenta regresiva.**_

_**La cancion de Edward se llama Oh! Darling y es de los maravillosos The Beatles, de hecho esta en el disco de Abbey Road. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y porfavor dejen Review si? solo deben escribir en el cuadro de abajo...**_

_**abrazos**_

_**Andie-CullenSmythe**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: nada acerca de Twilight me pertenece, solo la trama es mia. Las canciones tampoco me pertenecen**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

**Capitulo XIV: Reconciliacion.**

"¡Oh, vamos Bella!" dijo Edward mientras yo me tardaba un poco mas de la cuenta en decidir si tiraba una carta o recogia una del maso. Ya habia pasado mas de dos semanas desde que hablamos en el bar.

Edward habia pasado las ultimas semanas en mi apartamento, y yo estaba tan feliz por ellos, adoraba cada minuto que pasabamos juntos haciendo cualquier tonteria, desde ver una pelicula y comer pizza, hasta jugar UNO, que era lo que haciamos esta noche. Pero aunque pasabamos todo este tiempo juntos, no era lo mismo de siempre, todo lo que habia sucedido estaba enterrado en el pasado. Pero faltaba esa conversacion para tener lo mismo de antes o incluso mejor.

"Creo señor Cullen, que la paciencia no es su mayor virtud" le di una de esas sonrisas picaras que aprendi de el, me la devolvio y nos quedamos asi durante unos minutos, sin decir nada pero al mismo tiempo diciendo todo a traves de nuestras miradas.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sacaron de nuestra conversacion privada no hablada. El fue el primero que separo su mirada de la mia, solo para bajarla, entonces yo me levante y fui a ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

"Jenny... ¡Hola!" le di un fuerte abrazo, se habia ido unos dias a vacacionar con sus padres y no la habia visto, esta chica era mi mejor amiga en el edificio, la adoraba por completo.

"Hola Bella" dijo con una sonrisa "No quise interrumpir, solo queria ver como estabas" paseo la mirada por el apartamento.

"No interrumpes nada" la voz que dijo eso no era la mia, era la bella aterciopelada voz que se acerco a mi. "Debo irme ya, es un poco tarde"

No queria que se fuera, pero debia hablar algo de forma urgente con mi amiga.

"Claro, Jenny pasa adelante, acomodate que en seguida vuelvo" Jenny hizo lo que le pedi y entonces cerre la puerta, quedamos solo Edward y yo en el pasillo frente mi apartamento, me trajo un recuerdo que me lleno de nostalgia. "¿En serio debes irte?" dije aclarando mi voz, ese recuerdo era uno de los mas felices que tenia.

"Si" dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por ese cabello suyo "Pero volvere mañana y te pedire la revancha" entonces una risa salio de sus labios y yo luche con la urgencia que tenia de besarlo.

"Perfecto" le respondi devolviendole la sonrisa "Suena a un buen plan" me dio un beso en la frente y se despidio de mi. Lo vi hasta que ya estaba fuera de vista, entonces entre de nuevo a mi apartamento.

"¿Y quien es el?" dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa, habia olvidado que ella estaba alli.

"Edward" le respondi solamente, camine hacia el sofa en donde ella se encontraba y me sente a su lado.

"¿Es el chico del bar verdad?" asenti. "¿Y ya lo conocias antes?" otro movimiento de cabeza afirmando. "Es a quien le escribiste la cancion" eso ya no era una pregunta, pero por si esperaba una respuesta, el rubor que invadio mi cara le decia que tenia razon.

Silencio absoluto por unos minutos. Jennifer fue quien hablo de nuevo.

"¿Y ya se reconciliaron?"

"No, solo somos amigos" mi voz sonaba triste.

"Entonces esta disponible" una sonrisa se dibujo es su rostro y yo le lanze una mirada asesina "Estoy bromeando Bella, en primer lugar el no es mi tipo y en segundo yo no creo ser su tipo tampoco." entonces regreso a su rostro serio "¿Tu quieres ser solo su amiga? Por que no creo que el quiera ser solo amigos contigo" negue con la cabeza.

"No quiero ser solo su amiga, pero no se que hacer para decirselo"

"Deja que el te lo diga, pero debes hacer algo tu, crear un momento especial que inspire a decir todos esos sentimientos que ambos tienen guardados" se quedo pensativa un momento "¿Sabes de alguien que lo conozca a la perfeccion y este dispuesta a colaborar contigo?"

Y solo el nombre de una persona aparecio en mi mente.

Alice.

Saque el celular y marque su numero, esperaba que no estuviera en una noche de cita con Jasper, por que entonces nunca contestaria. Y el tono sono una vez... dos veces... tres veces... y a la cuarta vez...

"¿Hola?" esa cantarina voz al fin contesto.

"Alice, necesito tu ayuda" fue lo unico que le dije, entonces empezo a gritar y me la podia imaginar saltando por toda la casa.

"Sabia que llamaria, mi hermano a estado como un zombie desde hace mucho tiempo y en dos semanas esta feliz de nuevo dime que sucedió ¿se reconciliaron?"

"Alice... Respira" dije para tranquilizarla. "Te lo contare todo si, pero no por celular, debemos hablar en serio necesito tu ayuda"

"De acuerdo, ya se lo que necesitas"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro Bella" entonces se quedo pensativa por unos segundos "¿Recuerdas ese bello lugar a donde mi hermano te llevo en donde hicieron un picnic?"

"Si" dije dejando que todos los recuerdos que habia suprimido regresaran a mi.

"Es el lugar perfecto para una reconciliacion"

Una semana despues de la conversacion que tuve con Alice, estaba hablando con Jenny terminando de arreglar todo, cuando recibi la tan ansiada llamada de telefono.

"Hola" dije un poco temerosa aunque no sabia muy bien por que.

"Belly – Bells" dijo Alice con una voz confiada "Todo esta listo y preparado para esta noche"

"¿En serio Alice?" pregunte, ella no me dejo ser parte de nada, solo me dijo en donde seria el lugar. "¿Y podre llegar antes a verlo?"

"Si, ya esta todo listo y no, no puedes verlo Bella, es una sorpresa para ambos"

"De acuerdo Alice" en los ultimos dias habia aprendido algo muy importante... nunca pelees con Alice.

"Llegare en unos minutos para empezar a arreglarte para la cita de esta noche"

"¿Vas a jugar a Bella Barbie?" pregunte con voz un tanto preocupada.

" Sabes que es mi juego favorito" dijo sonriendo, rodee los ojos y me quede pensativa.

"Espera" dijo que llegaria en unos minutos... "¿Estas aquí?" la sonrisa que aparecio en mi rostro se parecia mucho a la del gato de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas. Unos golpes en la puerta me aseguraron que estaba ahi...

"¿Lista para el mejor dia de tu vida?" dijo y yo lo unico que pude hacer fue abrazarla fuerte "Yo tambien te extrañe Bella, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para arreglarte, solo cuatro horas" su mirada de horror hizo que Jenny y yo rieramos fuerte, entonces le di un rapido recorrido a mi apartamento, las presentaciones y manos a la obra.

Peino mi cabello y gracias a que lo tenia un poco largo hizo una larga trenza que caia hacia un lado de mi cabello. Como seria un viaje a unas montañas, Alice dijo que no podia llevar vestido, asi que saco una linda blusa de un gris claro sin ningun detalle excepto una rosa que se formaba sobre mi hombro izquierdo, era de manga larga y cuello redondo, un jean azul claro que tenia partes desteñidas por lo largo de las piernas, ademas que era pegado, de esos Jeans que pareciera que tus piernas no pueden respirar, luego los zapatos, eran unas botas de cuero, como esos que usan cuando practicas equitacion, de color canela y una chaqueta del mismo color de los zapatos que tenia unos cinchos que pasaban de un lado a otro. Y como toque final algo a lo que me opuse.

"Vamos Bella, se vera bien" dijo Alice al ver que me negaba rotundamente.

"De ninguna manera Alice, no me pondre un sombrero, todo se ve genial, pero por favor sin sombrero" estaba practicamente suplicando, no me queria ver ridicula y aunque el sombrero era muy lindo, no creia que para la ocasion funcionara muy bien.

Alice se rindio y continuo con el ritual, lo siguiente era el maquillaje. Un poco de base, mascara, delineador, rubor y un brillo rosado fue suficiente para que me encantara lo que habia hecho.

Estaba muy emocionada, Alice ya le habia mandado el texto a Edward y el llegaria en unos minutos, estaba un poco nerviosa aunque decidida, si el no me decia nada, yo se lo diria, le diria que lo lamentaba todo, que no quise desconfiar de el y que lo amaba, no sabia si era muy pronto para decirle lo ultimo o como lo aceptaria el, pero lo que sucedió con Jessica hizo que me diera cuenta que no queria estar lejos de el. Nunca.

Tocaron a la puerta y yo ya sabia que era el, entonces tome mi bolsa, y sali del lugar sin despedirme de las chicas.

"Hola" dije cuando lo encontre, ahi estaba el, hermoso y perfecto como siempre.

"Bella, hola" respondio, vio mi atuendo y sonrio "Te ves hermosa. ¿Alice esta de visita?"

"Tu tambien te ves muy guapo" estaba tan roja como un tomate "Todo esto es obra de ella"

"Para mi siempre te ves hermosa" esa geniuna sonrisa aparecio y mi corazon se derritio en ese instante.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a su auto, como siempre, abrio mi puerta y espero a que subiera para cerrarla y entrar al auto, entonces se detuvo.

"¿A donde señorita Swan?" sonrei.

"¿Recuerdas el lugar a donde me llevaste a ver el atardecer?" sonrio tambien y asintio "Ahi"

hicimos el mismo recorrido que antes, en silencio, solo con bella musica de fondo. Llegamos, tomamos el teleferico y empezo a subir. El lugar al que iriamos no iba a ser exactamente el mismo, Alice me dijo que habia alquilado una pequeña cabaña que habia a la cima de la montaña, no tenia muebles pero ella ya tenia todo planeado. Lo tome de la mano y lo guie hacia la direccion de nuestro destino.

Llegamos, abri la puerta y me quede maravillada con lo que vi, Alice tenia razon no habia muebles en esa casa, lo unico que habia era un bello piano de cola en el centro de toda la cabaña, habian luces tenues que iluminaban el lugar y lo hacian al mismo tiempo acogedor, Edward entro y se maravillo por lo mismo que yo.

"¿Tu hiciste esto?" pregunto, no sabia exactamente que decir, asi que asenti y dije que Alice me habia ayudado. "Es increible Bella" caminamos aun de la mano hacia el piano y el tomo asiento, yo me quede parada a un lado de el, era ahora o nunca.

"¿Cantaria conmigo señorita Swan?" pregunto Edward con esa maravillosa y seductora voz.

"Claro señor Cullen" respondi, una suave risa inundo el lugar. Puso sus manos sobre las teclas y empezo a tocar una tonada maravillosa. Hello de Lionel Richie (A/N: vean este video para hacerse una idea de la escena, watch?v=Y8_RQEKGN8o)

_**I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for? **_

_**I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you …**_

_**I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know **_

_**'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you ... **_

_**Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you **_

Cuando terminamos la cancion, nuestras frentes estaban pegadas, una contra la otra, su aliento en mi rostro, era el momento perfecto.

"Te amo" dije en un susurro "lamento no haber confiado en ti Edward, en serio lo siento" una lagrima rodo sobre mi mejilla, la limpio con su dedo, tomo mi cara y la acuno en sus manos.

"Disculpa aceptada" respondio con una sonrisa "Yo tambien te amo Isabella Marie Swan"

Entonces acerco su rostro al mio, y me beso. No esos besos tan apasionados que habiamos compartido antes, un beso tierno, lento que hacia que mi cuerpo olvidara sus funciones fundamentales como respirar para poder disfrutar de el, ese beso fue perfecto, el momento perfecto y la reconciliacion perfecta.

* * *

_**Que les parecio el capitulo? un capitulo largo alfin y una reconciliacion, me encato no se si a ustedes tambien, espero que si.**_

_**Ya saben que hacer, escriban en el cuadrito de abajo si les gusto, y si no tambien. Acepto todo tipo de criticas, todo ayuda para mejorar mi estilo de escritura.**_

_**Las quiero **_

_**Cancion: Hello – Version Glee cast (Lea Michele y Jonathan Groff)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: nada acerca de Twilight me pertenece, solo la trama es mia. Las canciones tampoco me pertenecen**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

_**Capitulo XV: ¿Mamá?**_

"¿Entonces necesito viajar a Forks para tu boda?_"_ le decia a Jacob mientras daba vueltas de un lado para otro en mi apartamento, una risita al otro lado de la linea me indicaba que tenia razon.

"_No todos vivimos en la gran ciudad Bella" _rodee los ojos, eso no era una excusa. Aunque claro que lo era ya que todos sus amigos y familia vivan en Forks, mas especificamente en la reserva Quileute. "_¿Me estas dando excusas para no venir a mi boda? Me rompes el corazon Bella_"

"Jacob, sabes que eso no es asi, tu mas que nadie deberias saber lo que Forks le hace a mi salud mental" no queria regresar a Forks, es por eso que decidi estudiar en una universidad tan alejada de Washington, no queria volver al lugar en donde esos duros recuerdos de la infacia me atormentaran.

"_Podras ver a tu papá_" Jacob me tenia, el sabia perfectamente que no resistiria a la idea de ver a mi padre. Gruñi y entonces el solto su risa triunfal, el sabia que habia ganado.

"Me estaba dando cuenta de que mi invitacion es para una sola persona" No podia llegar a Forks sin alguien que estuviera conmigo y me apoyara siempre. "¿Puedo llevar a un acompañante?"

"_Eso tendre que discutirlo con Lizzie, pero no creo que haya problema_" permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el hablo de nuevo "_¿Encontraste a alguien que remplazara a Cullen_?"

En esos momentos Edward entro en el apartamento, se acerco y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"Eso es imposible" le respondi a Jacob "Planeo llevarlo a el, si no hay problema con ustedes por supuesto" Edward enarco una ceja y solo le sonrei.

"Entonces se reconciliaron" dijo nada mas, no era una pregunta si no una afirmacion.

"Claro, pero te lo contare todo a detalle cuando llegue a Forks"

"Esta bien Bella y puedes traerlo, Lizzie esta de acuerdo" sonrei, sabia que Lizzie lo convenceria, esa chica cada vez me cae mejor.

"Gracias, en serio. Nos vemos en unos dias Jake" se despidio de mi y corto la llamada.

Deje el telefono sobre el desayunador y me encamine a la cocina, era tarde y no queria vivir comiendo a base de comida china o pizza, entonces me decidi a cocinar la cena, saque de las alacenas todo lo necesario, mientras escuchaba como se encendia la ducha, Edward se estraba preparando. Practicamente viviamos juntos, creo que incluso ya habia notificado que abandonaria los dormitorios universitarios. Eramos como compañeros de apartamento, el me ayudaba a pagar la renta y yo lo dejaba dormir aca.

Empece con la cena, mientras cocinaba tarareaba una cancion, me sentia en las nubes, todo iba muy bien en mi vida, tenia unos amigos geniales, una vida independiente y un hermoso novio que me apoyaba en todo.

Estaba terminando la cena cuando senti dos brazos rodearme la cintura y abrazarme, esa corriente electrica nunca se iba y adoraba que aun estuviera ahi.

"Huele delicioso" susurro Edward a mi oido. Apague la estufa para que no se quemara mi comida y me voltee para verlo. "¿Que es?"

"Spaguettis con salsa de tomate y carne" una sonrisa de suficiencia aparecio en mi rostro "Especialidad de la casa"

"No sabia que cocinaras" me acerco mas a el "Creo que me saque la loteria" y me beso. Amaba sus besos, la suavidad de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, todo era perfecto, luego de unos momentos se separo de mi y tomo los platos para poner la mesa. "¿Con quien hablabas cuando llegue?"

"Con Jacob, me invito a su boda cuando estabamos en nuestra crisis, sera pronto y queria asegurarse que iba a ir"

"¿Con quien iras?" pregunto, asi que decidi hacerle una pequeña broma.

"Pues tengo un novio" le dije sonriendo "Es encantador, lindo, caballeroso y unos hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas"

"Parece el novio perfecto" sonrio "¿Lo llevaras a el?"

"Solo si me quiere acompañar, no se si esta listo para conocer a mi padre" y nos quedamos en silencio, comimos y no hablamos mas, me puse incomoda y no podia dejar de pensar en que talvez lo habia presionado demasiado, no queria que saliera huyendo. Luego de lavar los platos me fui a mi habitacion y el ya estaba acostado, no sabia si hablarle o no. Me acoste de mi lado de la cama y segui con mi rutina diaria, cuando estaba apunto de dormirme sus brazos me rodearon y me giro para que lo viera a los ojos.

"Estoy listo para todo contigo Bella" me beso en la frente, luego mis mejillas y por ultimo mis labios. No fue un beso pasional si no uno simplemente lleno de amor. Estaba acomodada en su pecho, contando cada uno de los latidos de su corazon, escuchando cada una de su respiracion, era como mi tranquilizante, lo que me ayudaba a dormir.

"Edward"

"¿Sucede algo?" respondio en un susurro.

"Solo queria darte un detalle importante sobre mi padre"

"Dime cariño"

"Pues como todo padre, Charlie es muy sobreprotector conmigo, asi que talvez quieras usar un chaleco anti-balas" le dije en tono serio.

"¿Porque?" ahora su tono era preocupado, levante mi rostro y le di un rapido beso en los labios.

"Pues, Charlie es el jefe de policia y sabe como usar un arma" ahora mi tono era burlon, no soporte su expresion de panico y me empece a reir a carcajadas, entonces el se unio a mis risas, y me tumbo sobre la cama, repartio besos por mi rostro, haciendo que mis risas se apagaran, luego otros besos en el cuello, siendo mi costumbre favorita, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y lo jale para que su rostro quedara a centimetros del mio, lo vi a los ojos, esas esmeraldas que me quitaban la respiracion cada vez que las veia.

"Te amo" susurre, pero sabia perfectamente que me habia escuchado.

"Te amo tambien"

Forks era tal y como lo recordaba, todo era verde, no habia sol y las personas aun me recordaban. Edward se veia nervioso, por mas que le dije que no debia preocuparse y que Charlie de seguro lo amaria, dijo que no podia evitar ponerse nervioso y yo solo le respodi _ahora ya sabes lo que senti cuando conoci a tu familia_, solto una risa y se relajo al instante.

Pero entonces era mi turno de ponerme nerviosa, cuando llegabamos a casa de mi padre, un auto desconocido estaba estacionado al lado de la patrulla de papá, era extraño por que a Charlie no le gustaban las visitas, preferia el ser la visita. Nos bajamos del auto y Edward al notar mi nerviosismo tomo mi mano y trazaba circulos con su pulgar en ella, para intentar relajarme.

Saque mis llaves y entramos, no habia ruido que me dijera que alguien estaba en casa, solo el leve sonido del televisor de la sala, jale a Edward para que me acompañara y simplemente al entrar a esa estancia de la sala me quede paralizada. Una mujer, en casa de mi padre, pero no era cualquier mujer, por que al percatarse de mi visita esos ojos chocolates tan parecidos a los mios me observaban fijamente.

Esos ojos que solo le podian pertenecer a una sola persona.

"¿Mamá?"

* * *

_**Hola, lamento el retraso con la actualizacion de este capitulo, la semana pasada fue horrible, entre las tareas de la Universidad y los rumores de Robsten, me bloquee un poco, por eso el capitulo de hoy es tan corto.**_

_**Renee regreso, ¿que excusas tendra para Bella? ¿Bella podra perdonarla? **_

_**Terrible semana pasada, pero todo pasara, esperemos que dejen pronto de hablar mal de Kristen.**_

_**RobstenIsUnbroken. **_

_**Saludo especial a mi amiga Jennifer... te adoro amiga... =)**_

_**Se les quiere...**_

_**Andie**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: nada acerca de Twilight me pertenece, solo la trama es mia. Las canciones tampoco me pertenecen**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**Capitulo XVI: Apoyo.**_

* * *

"¿Mamá?" apenas reconocia mi propia voz de la sorpresa, mamá regreso, esta aquí.

"Bella, cariño" su voz era igual que siempre, la reconoci en seguida a pesar de no haberla escuchado en casi toda mi vida. "Si, soy yo"

"¿Que haces aquí?" ahora estaba enojada. ¿Creia que solo podia regresar y ya, todos felices y contentos? Pues no era asi, no estaba cuando mas la necesite ella se fue. Huyo lejos y apuesto que incluso formo una nueva familia. Senti el brazo de Edward en la cintura, ciñendome mas contra el. _Relajate amor, todo estara bien, _dijo en mi oido. Su abrazo fue relajando mis musculos uno por uno.

Renne no hablo, en su rostro habia remordimiento y pena. Quiso acercarse a mi, pero di un paso atrás, no estaba lista para abrazos de ella, necesitaba explicaciones primero. Un pesado silencio cayo en nosotros. Edward fue el primero en romperlo.

"Señora Swan" mamá asintio al nombre de casada y sonrio a Edward.

"Renneé porfavor" alzo la mano para sacudirla con mi novio, pero yo era ajena a esto, aun no creia que mamá estuviera aquí.

"Soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella, nos conocimos en la universidad" mamá recorrio con la vista a Edward y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro de nuevo, creo que lo aprobaba aunque no iba en busca de su aprobacion si no la de mi padre.

"Cariño" mi voz sonaba lejana y como si no fuera la mia, vi a Edward y segui hablando. " Necesito hablar con mi madre un momento, supongo que a Charlie no le molestara que te quedes aca conmigo"

"Subire las maletas amor" sonrio y me dio un beso en la frente, me susurro al oido "No seas tan dura con ella bebé, escucha sus razones" solo asenti y bese su mejilla, aunque queria tenerlo ahi conmigo sabia que esta conversacion tenia que hacerla sola.

Solo lo vi subir y desaparecer por el pasillo de arriba, me volvi hacia mi madre, no molesta si no confundida, ¿porque regresaba ahora?

"¿Porque?" dije acercandome un poco a ella, sentandome en el sofa enfrentandola.

"Me abrumo la responsabilidad cariño, no sabia que hacer" su voz se lleno de tristeza y las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. "No queria hacerlo, pero no podia ser la madre que necesitabas ni la esposa que tu padre merecia."

"Yo solo queria a mi madre, que me llevara de la mano al jardin de niños, que me aconsajara sobre chicos, pero no estabas y cuando te fuiste papá se fue un poco tambien, tarde 3 años en recuperarlo" ahora era yo quien lloraba, el dolor de haber perdido a mi madre y a mi padre aunque su cuerpo estuviera ahi regreso, solo queria respuestas, le daria una oportunidad, aun necesitaba una madre.

"Lo siento mucho Bella, pense en ustedes cada dia que estuve fuera, no podia dejar de pensar en lo que me estaba perdiendo, aunque estuve en contacto con la señora Stanley, ella me contaba lo que hacian y si habian seguido adelante sin mi, queria estar en tu primera presentacion de piano, tomar la mano de tu padre cuando recibias tu diploma de secundaria, de preparatoria, despedirte para cuando te fueras a la universidad. Pero me lo perdi Bella, por mis miedos tontos me perdi todo lo que queria vivir a su lado" sus lagrimas caian por los lados de su rostro, estaba arrepentida, lo sabia.

Me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo, mis brazos la reconocieron al instante y mi cuerpo sabia que era mi madre, ella me apreto mas y hundio su rostro en mi cuello, no podia dejar de decir _lo siento cariño, lo siento. _

La solte y le di una calida sonrisa, creo que deberia intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido, no podia hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido pero esperaba poder tener una madre de ahora en adelante.

* * *

_**Un cap corto (super corto) pero espero que les guste. ¿Ustedes perdonarian rapido a Renné? **_

_**Se les quiere!**_

_**Besos!** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: los personajes que en esta historia aparecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo soy una persona con un irremediable e irrevocable amor a esta saga. La cancion tampoco me pertenece.**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

**Capitulo XVII: El Prado.**

Una tarde llena de lluvia, pero ¿por que esperaba otra cosa? Estabamos en Forks y aquí nunca habia sol. Charlie, mi padre, estaba decidido a actuar como la familia perfecta, como si mi madre siempre hubiera estado ahi. Edward percibia mi incomodidad, sabia que no queria hacer eso, que no queria estar ahi. Es cierto que habia hecho todo lo que podia para perdonar a mi madre, pero no lo logre. Podia entenderla hasta cierto punto, pero no perdonarla, un abandono de tantos años no se perdona con un _lo siento_.

La boda de Jacob estaba cada vez mas cerca, nos tomamos una semana para poder viajar a Forks. Edward estaba decidido a ganarse la aprobacion de mi padre, no veia ese asunto como dificil, exceptuando que mi padre queria que yo me quedara con Jacob, pero el estaba proximo a casarse con una chica estupenda.

Me sentia exhausta luego de la platica que habia tenido con Renné, subi lentamente, entre a mi habitacion y me acoste en mi cama, Edward estaba viendo por la ventana, lo llame para que me acompañara y se acostara a mi lado. El sonido de su corazon me tranquilizaba, acurrucada a su lado no sentia que mi mundo estuviera de cabeza, solo importabamos el y yo. Era mi lugar feliz.

Charlie llego un par de horas despues de mi platica con Renné. Era hora.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia la sala, de donde provenia el sonido del televisor con un partido de basquetbol. Por suerte, Charlie sabia de la existencia de Edward y me habia dejado que durmiera en casa, sabia que viviamos juntos y no ponia casi ningun pero en que compartiera la cama con el. Siempre y cuando todo lo que hicieramos fuera dormir.

Nunca le habia presentado un novio a Charlie, siendo practicamente invisible en la escuela y saliendo de vez en cuando ella universidad, nunca habia tenido nada serio como para presentarselo a mi padre.

Edward froto su pulgar en la parte de arriba de mi mano, sintiendo mi nerviosismo, ni siquiera sabia como empezar. Noté que Renné no estaba en casa, bien, hora del espectaculo.

"¿Papá?" lo llame, volteo a mi direccion y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se levanto y me dio un abrazo que casi me deja sin respiracion.

"Cariño, te he extrañado tanto" su abrazo se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

"Paa..paá, no pue..do re..spi...raar" apenas termine de decir.

"Lo siento Bells" me solto y volteo a Edward. "Asi que eres tu quien me quiere quitar a mi bebe"

(…)

necesitaba un descanso de tanto fingir, la boda de Jake era pronto y sabia que el queria que me presentara, eso era una buena distraccion, aunque no tenia piano, tenia una guitarra, ademas tocar un poco haria desaparecer la frustracion que sentia.

Luego de hablar con mi padre y presentarle a Edward oficialmente como mi novio, cada uno partio. Papá a la estacion de policia y Edward no dijo a donde.

No creia que fuera lejos ya que no conocia este lugar. La casa se quedo sola. Reneé salio a hacer las compras y yo me quede en sola en casa. Me puse a ordenar un poco, al parecer mamá vivía aquí porque sus cosas estaban ordenadas en el cuarto de mi padre. Ya no queria pensar en nada, necesitaba dejar de existir por un momento, dejar de pensar y solo ser.

Camine hasta mi habitacion, tome mi guitarra y solo quise tocar, hasta que mis dedos sangraran, hasta que en mi mente solo existieran acordes y letras de canciones.

Una melodia empezo a sonar en mi cabeza, una que no tenia letra, solo musica, todo dirigia a ser una cancion para el piano, pero no tenia uno para intentar escribirla.

La melodia no me era desconocida, sabia que la habia escuchado antes, pero no sabia en donde. Cerre mis ojos y me recoste sobre la cama, relajando cada uno de mis musculos. Empece a tararear la hermosa melodia sin pensarlo, su ritmo era relajante, dulce y perfecto.

La tonada se apodero de mi mente y no me di cuenta cuando me habia quedado dormida. Una caricia en mi mejilla me desperto, cuando abri los ojos ahi estaba el y su delicioso aroma.

"Buenos dias dormilona" sonrei, su voz era perfecta.

"¿Cuanto tiempo dormi?" me sentia tan relajada, como si hubiera dormido por horas, aunque el cielo estaba claro aun.

"Unos 30 minutos desde que estoy aqui" me devolvio la sonrisa, se sento en la orilla de la cama, inmediatamente lo imite, paso su brazo por mis hombros, acercandome a el, me dio un beso en la coronilla y nos quedamos asi, por un buen rato.

"¿En donde estabas?" pregunte cuando recorde que el no estaba en casa cuando me dormi.

"Sali a caminar un rato" suspiro "tu padre es intimidante"

"Vamos Edward, apuesto que has lidiado con padres mas intimidantes" dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Nunca habia sido el novio oficial de nadie, ademas ninguno de esos padres era oficial de policia, menos el jefe de la estacion" su rostro lucia preocupado pero veia en sus ojos que estaba jugando conmigo, siguiendome la corriente.

"Yo tampoco habia sido la novia oficial de nadie y me llevaste a casa de tus padres, auque ahi no era precisamente tu novia"

"Pero lo eres ahora, y no puedo estar mas feliz por eso" volvio a besar mi coronilla.

Queria estar cerca de el, aunque pareciera imposible, asi que tome su cuello y lo jale hacia mi y me apodere de sus labios, el bajo su mano hasta mi cintura y me abrazo mas fuerte a el, sus palabras eran perfectas, amaba con locura a este hombre.

Luego de un rato, nos separamos debido a la falta de aire que reinaba en nosotros, una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro y mi corazon se derretia ante esa estatua de dios griego que tenia ante mi.

"Sabes cariño, no deberiamos comportarnos de esta manera aqui" esto lo dijo como si en realidad se lo estuviera diciendo a el mismo.

"Mi padre te dio su aprobacion, no hay de que preocuparse" yo queria seguir, demostrarle mi amor en todas las maneras posibles, pero al parecer Edward tenia otros planes.

"Quiero enseñarte un lugar que encontre" se alejo de mi y tomo mi guitarra, regreso a donde mi habia dejado tomo mi mano y bajamos hacia el primer nivel. Ni Reneé ni Charlie habian vuelto aun. Tome mi abrigo y sali con Edward.

Crei que iriamos en el auto, pero no. Me llevo por el costado de mi casa hasta llegar al bosque, reconocia el pequeño sendero al que nos dirigiamos, pero no llegaba a ningun lugar en especial.

"¿Tomaremos el sendero?" pregunte, debia decirle que no iriamos a ningun lado tomandolo.

"No" fue su unica respuesta.

"Sabes, soy un poco torpe al caminar, me enyesaron la pierna por caminar en el sendero, no creo que sea buena idea no tomarlo."

"Oh vamos pequeña cobarde" solto una risita "no te dejare caer nunca" fue mi turno de reir, adoraba como el mejoraba mi humor no importando la situacion en la que me encontrara.

"No soy cobarde" aprete su mano y me dispuse a seguirlo.

Decir que soy un poco torpe y descordinada es decir poco. Me resbale varias veces, estube a poco de ir denuevo a la sala de emergercias por otra fractura, aunque ya me conocian y los doctores solo reian de mi mala suerte.

Llegamos a un hermoso lugar abierto, que parecia que los arboles habian sido simplemente arrancados siendo remplazados por magia y belleza. Hermosas flores azule y violetas eran parte del encanto del lugar, era el mas perfecto de los lugares que habia visto nunca.

"¿Como lo encontraste'" pregunte, mis ojos no se podian separar del prado como si fuera a desaparecer.

"Podria decirse que me perdi y lo encontre, es hermoso ¿verdad?"

"increiblemente hermoso y perfecto"

su mano me guio al centro del claro, nos sentamos y tomo mi guitarra, se puso a tocar acordes al azar y unos arpegios llamaron mi atencion. Era la melodia de mi cabeza, la que me resultaba familiar y hermosa.

"¿Recuerdas que antes del problema con Jessica estuve trabajando en una cancion?" pregunto, solo me limite a asentir, no queria recordar esos terribles momentos. "Cada vez que duermes tarareo esta cancion que tu inspiraste, ¿te molesta si te la muestro?"

"por supuesto que no" dije en un susurro. Compuso una cancion para mi.

_**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything Take away  
But standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
All along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Simplemente fue el dia mas perfecto de todos. Era la cancion mas perfecta. Lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, su letra, su melodia, eran increibles y no podia creer que yo inspirara eso.

"¿Te gusto?" pregunto con un tono un poco asustado. Pero yo o podia responder, mi voz no me funcionaba. Aclare mi garganta y apenas pude susurrar un si. "Es tuya amor, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, tu la inspiraste"

"Es perfecta Edward" lo abrace con fuerza. "Te amo"

"Yo tambien te amo Isabella"

Ese prado se convirtio en ese momento en mi lugar favorito del mundo.

* * *

_**Hola! lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar no tengo ninguna excusa, espero que les haya gustado y siempre me imagine a Edward dedicandole esa hermosa cancion a Bella.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews si?**_

_**abrazos**_

_**Andie**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece, todos son obra de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Si aparece alguna canción tampoco me pertenece.**_

_**A/N: Sé que últimamente me he ausentado un poco y no he actualizado regularmente pero me está costando saber qué hacer con la historia… tengo tantas ideas que no se ni como ponerlas en la historia o incluso darles forma, pero amo esta historia y hare lo mejor que pueda para que a ustedes también les guste. Además quiero agradecerles los Reviews que dejan, no puedo creer que tenga 65… para algunas son pocos pero es lo mejor que me ha sucedido.**_

_**Un abrazo fuerte y disfruten.**_

* * *

**Capitulo XVIII: Engaño**

El viaje de regreso del prado fue en una armonía que creí imposible, mi mente y mi corazón aun no podían creer que el maravilloso hombre que tenía al lado me amara como yo a él, pero eso parecía ser correcto y no quería que ninguna de mis tontas dudas e inseguridades le quitaran lo maravilloso al día.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Renne y Charlie estaban sentados en el comedor conversando, como una pareja que llevaban casados 20 años y se amaran como si fuera el primero. Intente que eso no me molestara, nada arruinaría la inmensa felicidad en la que me encontraba.

Edward pareció percibir mi tensión y sostuvo mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón

"Que no te moleste amor, todo estará bien" sus palabras me tranquilizaban de gran manera, di una respiración larga y profunda y un beso en mi nariz de parte de él me sorprendió he hizo que sonriera como tonta.

"¿Chicos están ahí?" pregunto mi padre levantándose de la mesa y encontrándonos aun en el pasillo.

"Hola papá" dije saludándolo al mismo tiempo con la mano. Escuche a Edward decir 'Charlie' en voz baja pero audible para mi padre.

"¿En dónde diablos se habían metido?" La voz de mi padre sonaba un tanto fastidiada, sabía que venía entonces mi sermón sobre responsabilidad etc. "Saben las reglas chicos, creí que las tenían claras"

"Papá no hemos hecho nada, solo fuimos un rato a practicar afuera a practicar para la boda de Jake"

"Vamos cariño"- _¿cariño?- _ Renné le dijo cariño a mi papá, esto era cada vez más raro e incómodo. "Ambos son adultos y responsables, Bella ya no es una bebe"

"Gracias Renné por la confianza" dije con un tono un tanto sarcástico, un brillo de decepción se asomó a su mirada cuando escucho que no le dije mamá si no Renné. Un silencio incomodo se instaló en el pequeño corredor del primer piso.

"¿Necesitas ayuda en la cocina mamá?" pregunte intentando redimirme por el pequeño error que había cometido antes, claro que me era difícil decirle mamá pero ella no debía saberlo, no quería hacerla sentir mal.

"Este… umm... en realidad Bella, cariño, pensaba pedir algo de comida, no soy la mejor cocinera y quiero celebrar con una buena comida tu regreso a casa" un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y me recordó tanto a mí que no pude esconder una sonrisa.

"No me importa cocinar, lo hecho desde siempre" mamá negó con la cabeza tomo la mano que Edward no estaba sosteniendo.

"No lo harás en esta ocasión" suspiro y se arregló un mechón que tenía fuera de su coleta. "¿Te parece ir a comer a Port Ángeles? Sé que están cansados pero quiero distraerlos y ofrecerles una buena comida de bienvenida, ¿verdad Charlie?"

"Por supuesto, además quiero presumir a mi hija universitaria" dicho esto agarraron sus abrigos y nos dirigimos a Port Ángeles, nos fuimos todos en el auto de Renné, el camino se hizo un tanto largo dado que Charlie siendo el jefe de policía nunca rompería las reglas de tránsito y manejaría a más de 90 aunque fuera autopista.

El lugar al que nos llevaron había sido mi favorito por años, el único restaurante de comida italiana decente en un radio de 50 km, 'La Bella Italia' era un acogedor local con luces tenues que le daban ese encanto de intimidad y hogareño del que tanto se disfrutaba, las mesas a pesar de estar en el lugar en el cual comían familias, estaban separadas por paneles de vidrio ahumado que le daban intimidad a los que comían, y más en el fondo estaban las mesas más privadas.

Una bella señorita nos atendió cuando entramos y nos llevó a una mesa, no pude evitar sentir celos cuando miraba descaradamente a mi novio y se lo comía a pesar de que el llevaba agarrada mi mano y claramente no estaba interesado. Mis padres se adelantaron un poco más y tome eso como ventaja para darle un rápido beso a mi novio en las comisuras de los labios.

Un tanto sorprendido alzo una ceja mientras me mostraba esa bella sonrisa pícara.

"Te amo" le dije retirándome un poco aunque mostrándole a la señorita que Edward tenia novia.

"Yo también te amo bebé" respondió y me acerco él.

Tenía una sonrisa boba en mis labios mientras caminábamos siguiendo a la ahora enfurruñada chica a que nos mostrara nuestra mesa, Renné y Charlie no estaban cerca, me pareció extraño ya que ellos iban delante de nosotros.

"En seguida les envió a su mesera" nos dijo la encargada y con eso dio un paso hacia atrás y se retiró.

"Eso fue descortés" fue lo único que salió de mis labios mientras veía a la chica yéndose con paso rápido hacia su lugar.

"Más me pareció que se fue decepcionada" dijo Edward en un tono burlón e inocente en el cual yo no creía.

"Deja tus encantos para mi amor" dije suavemente mientras acariciaba su mano.

"Siempre" susurro acercándose a mí y tomando mi cuello para dar un beso tierno y suave en mis labios.

Un carraspeo de garganta nos sacó de nuestra burbuja mientras veíamos a mamá y papá sentados frente a nosotros, mamá con una sonrisa y papá con el ceño fruncido. Además de la mesera que esperaba tomar nuestras órdenes y soltaba una risilla.

Mi cara paso del sonrojado de los besos de Edward al rojo vivo tomate de la vergüenza de que mis padres hayan presenciado mi escena de besos con Edward, mientras mi novio se movía incomodo en su asiento evitaba las miradas furiosas que mi padre le lanzaba.

Renné fue la encargada de romper el silencio.

"¿Ordenamos?"

(…)

La cena transcurrió bien de ahí en adelante, mis padres interrogaron a Edward acerca de su familia y lo que planeaba hacer en un futuro, estaban claramente sorprendidos al escuchar que Edward estaba haciendo una doble licenciatura.

"¿Medicina y música?" preguntó Charlie mientras observaba detenidamente a Edward "¿Por qué no una simplemente?"

Edward se alzó de hombros y contesto despreocupadamente.

"Siempre me ha gustado ayudar a las personas, mi padre es médico y cuando era niño me llevaba a su consultorio a verlo tratar a sus pacientes, ellos le tenían cierta admiración y yo también. Además que lo hacía desinteresadamente ya que era una clínica gratis y las personas no tenían como pagar por sus consultas o incluso medicamentos, eso siempre me inspiro y la música siempre fue mi pasión y no podía dejarla aunque en estos momentos estoy considerando abandonar la carrera"

"¿Por qué?" pregunte no ocultando mi sorpresa, no creí que Edward fuera a dejar la música, era una de las razones por las cuales respiraba.

"He estado pensando mucho en el futuro últimamente y aunque la música es mi pasión, lo que realmente quiero hacer es ejercer la medicina, ha llegado el momento de escoger la especialización y no tendré tiempo para estudiar la otra licenciatura, por supuesto que no la dejare por completo, pero tendré que abandonarla como carrera universitaria" su voz era segura y confiada, como si hubiera pensado durante mucho tiempo acerca de eso y me molestaba un poco que no lo hubiera mencionado antes.

"¿Qué tal tu cariño?" dijo mamá intentando cambiar el tema, sentía mi molestia crecer a causa de que Edward no me mencionara algo tan importante como abandonar su carrera de música y dedicarse a la medicina. "Charlie me comento que estudias literatura"

"emm… si" respondí regresando a la realidad "De hecho estudio un profesorado en literatura, seré profesora de secundaria"

Y así continúo la charla durante la cena, mis padres pagaron la cena y aunque Edward quiso aportar, Charlie no lo dejo y pago mientras mi novio se retiró al baño.

Salimos del restaurante y mis padres se alejaron de nuevo, dándonos privacidad, mi molestia acerca de su cambio de carrera regreso y lo interrogue mientras recorríamos las calles de Port Ángeles.

"¿Por qué no me comentaste lo de abandonar tu carrera de música?" mi voz salió molesta ya que así me sentía en esos momentos.

"Lo pensé por un gran tiempo, pero no había tomado una decisión hasta ayer por la tarde, te lo iba a decir esta tarde en el prado pero lo olvide"

"No puedes olvidar contarme cosas tan importantes Edward, quiero que compartas todo conmigo"

"Lo siento cariño, debí haberlo mencionado" paso su brazo sobre mi hombro para darme un abrazo.

"Ahora mis padres creerán que te traje solo para fingir que tengo una relación y no traerme de regreso a Forks" mi tono ahora era burlón y desprovisto de enojo o molestia.

Rio por mi broma recordando lo que nos había pasado para darnos cuenta de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

"¿Crees que si no me hubieras llevado a casa de tus padres aun seriamos amigos como antes y nada de esto estuviera sucediendo?" no pude evitar hacer la pregunta.

"No hubiera tardado en invitarte a salir" dijo en voz muy baja "Me ponía celoso cada vez que esos idiotas de tus compañeros se acercaban a ti, pero creía que era porque me querían robar a mi amiga, aunque sabía que me estaba engañando a mí mismo"

"Yo me creía indiferente a tus encantos" una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Recordar eso hacia como si todo aquello hubiera sido un extraño sueño, o tal vez esto era el sueño y yo definitivamente me negaba a despertar.

Mis padres querían recorrer un poco la ciudad, así que me ofrecí a enseñarle a Edward todo mientras ellos se perdían y se reconciliaban o algo por el estilo.

Caminábamos tomados de la mano, riendo, charlando y comportándonos como dos tontos enamorados, varias chicas volteaban a ver a Edward y el las ignoraba, cuando pasábamos frente a algún chico que me veía de reojo o no tan disimuladamente, Edward rodeaba mi cintura de una forma muy posesiva y lanzaba miradas asesinas. Mientras caminábamos de regreso al auto pasamos frente a un bar, la puerta se abrió violentamente y un chico, mejor dicho un hombre, salió casi cayéndose de lo borracho que estaba.

Con él iba una chica que parecía sobria y muy familiar a mis ojos, el hombre también me parecía que lo conocía, cuando nos acercamos un poco más y vi de cerca a la mujer y esa cabellera rubia y cuerpo excepcional se me erizo la piel y un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

No me tomo mucho tiempo reconocer al hombre, era Jacob, aunque nunca lo había visto en ese estado de embriaguez, ellos aún no nos habían notado y sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado al reconocer a la pareja también.

Jacob se puso de pie como pudo y rodeo con sus brazos a la mujer, la apretó a su cuerpo y acerco su rostro al de ella para depositarle un apasionado beso en los labios, y el beso no era nada inocente, si no que parecía la promesa a algo. ¡Dios santo! ¡Jacob engañaba a Lizzie con Tanya unos días antes de su boda!

Intente caminar más rápido para seguir a la pareja que parecía dar tumbos de un lado a otro caminado hacia el norte, Edward me detuvo e intento tranquilizarme. Pasaba sus manos sobre mis hombros, deslizando suavemente para intentar relajar mis músculos.

_Oh diablos – _pensé - _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Contarle a Lizzie o esperar a escuchar la versión de Jacob?_

Edward pareció leer las dudas en mis ojos y me apretó a él.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" dije en un susurro

"Cariño tranquilízate, sé que Jacob es tu amigo y que quieres hablar con él, pero dudo que en estos momentos él sea capaz de mencionar algo coherente"

"Creí que eran amigas y Jacob me aseguro que no engañaba a Lizzie con Tanya, incluso Tanya menciono algo acerca de eso…" mi mente divagaba e intentaba recordar la conversación que tuve con Tanya en casa de los Cullen

"Nunca confíes en Tanya cariño, créeme lo digo por experiencia"

* * *

_**Bueno pues ¿Qué creen que sucede entre Jacob y Tanya? ¿Deberían Edward y Bella decirle a Lizzie o hablar primero con Jacob? ¿O todo será parte de un extraño y maléfico plan de Tanya? Hagan sus apuestas dejando un review.**_

_**Agradezco todos los Reviews que me dejan, hacen que mi corazón se alegre y baile en mi pecho.**_

_**Nos leemos luego**_

_**Andie =)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece, todos son obra de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. Si aparece alguna canción tampoco me pertenece.**_

_**A/n: lo único que puedo decir es lo siento, sé que me tomo mucho tiempo actualizar pero la universidad, padres, tiempo sin Compu todo se me junto, apenas acabo de terminar parciales y ya debo estudiar para los finales.**_

_**Gracias por todos los reviews, amo cada uno de ellos, me emociona tanto cada review gracias mil gracias!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo XIX: casi beso**_

Debíamos hablar con Jacob, aunque a veces me preguntaba por qué debía hablarlo con el, es su vida y él puede hacer lo que él quiera con ella ¿no? Pero es mi amigo y Lizzie se convirtió en mi amiga gracias a él y no quiero que le haga daño, no quiero que él se haga daño y entre en un matrimonio en donde no sea feliz o que arruine la oportunidad de ser feliz con la chica de sus sueños por un error del cual se arrepentirá después.

Luego de llegar a casa por la noche, Edward y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, ni siquiera comentamos lo que sucedió. Al entrar a mi habitación fui por un par de pijamas y mi neceser de limpieza para tomar una larga y relajante ducha. Cuando regrese a mi habitación Edward ya estaba acostado en la cama, abrió sus brazos cuando me recosté a su lado y me jalo a un abrazo reconfortante.

"Nunca consideré a mi mejor amigo un adultero" dije en un susurro, mi rostro estaba pegado al pecho de Edward, justo en donde estaba su corazón.

"Aun no sabemos los hechos amor, creo que deberíamos hablar con Jacob y esperar a ver que dice el, es su vida y su boda"

"Lo se y si algún día nos casamos, te quiero alejado de Tanya y los bares" sentí como su pecho se movía con su melodiosa risa.

"¿Boda? ¿Esta segura de eso Señorita Swan?" su tono bromista hizo que yo también me echara a reír, pero la sola idea de estar casada con Edward hizo que un calor recorriera mi cuerpo, un deseo, un anhelo tan grande, que en un momento mi risa salió de puro nerviosismo.

"Claro" susurre para seguirle el juego "luego de muchos años" su silencio hizo que mi corazón temblara.

No hablo nada, sentí la tensión de su cuerpo, sus brazos estaban tensos y apretándome y asustándome.

"Creo que iré a hablar con Jacob mañana, ¿crees que es una buena idea?"

"umm… si claro amor" se quedo pensativo un momento hasta que continuo hablando "Mis padres estarán en Seattle mañana y los iré a visitar ¿quieres venir conmigo o te quedaras?"

"¿Tus padres estarán en Seattle?" asintió, me apretó mas a él y aunque quería ir con el y ver a su familia, esta vez como la verdadera novia oficial de Edward, creía que debía quedarme y hablar con Jacob. "Me encantaría ir y verlos pero no puedo, pero en serio lo lamento"

"No te preocupes cariño, tal vez consiga que se queden, aunque parezca mucha coincidencia, tenemos una casa a las afueras del pueblo, pero nunca vivimos acá"

"Esta bien" sentía mis parpados cerrarse y el sueño vencerme, fue un día realmente largo.

"Feliz noche amor" susurro en mi oído, sonreí, alcance a darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios y balbucee algo que se suponía era 'feliz noche a ti también'.

(…)

Camine hasta la pequeña casa en la reservación, era una cabaña de dos habitaciones pintada de un rojo desvaído, al parecer estaba en proceso de renovación, ya que tenia un enorme plástico de un lado y varias columnas construidas en el techo, como si fueran a crear un segundo piso de la casa.

Un hombre enorme, moreno, con sus cabellos largos y negros en una desarreglada coleta se acercó a mí mientras yo observaba la casa frente a mí.

"Señorita, usted no puede estar aquí" su voz grave sonaba ligeramente conocida, me fije mejor en sus rasgos, sus ojos negros, yo lo conocía, estaba segura.

"¿Sam?" mi voz salió temblorosa por la sorpresa de encontrarme a un viejo amigo que al parecer no me reconocía para nada.

"Si ¿Quién es usted?" dio un paso hacia atrás, entre cerrando sus ojos, intentando reconocerme. "¿Isabella?"

"Solo Bella" dije con una sonrisa cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, me dio un fuerte abrazo, que me recordó a Emmett por un instante "¿Qué le hacen a la casa de Billy?"

"La remodelamos, para Jake y su esposa, Billy ahora vive con Sue y decidió dejarle la casa a Jacob, solo la acondicionamos y agregamos un nivel para los próximos hijos de Jake" Explico Sam con su gran sonrisa, hizo sentirme un poco incomoda luego de haber visto lo que vi en Port Ángeles ayer por la noche. "Toda la manada esta aquí ¿te gustaría pasar a verlos? Están donde Sue"

Al mencionar a mi antiguo grupo de amigos, de hecho el antiguo grupo de amigos de Jake con los que me reunía de vez en cuando, quise verlos de nuevo, eran tan animados e inmaduros en la secundaria que sentía que me haría bien un poco de relajación.

Asentí y empezamos a caminar hablando de lo que había sido de su vida, le comente de mi novio, mi carrera universitaria, mis amigos y mi música, mientras el me comento que se había casado con su novia de secundaria Emily y estaban esperando a su primer hijo.

"Emily esta muy emocionada con el embarazo, no quiere saber si será un niño o una niña, quiere que sea sorpresa" comento con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Tu que quieres que sea?" me encantaba ver a un viejo amigo hablar tan animadamente y con ese brillo en los ojos, sabia que era feliz y eso me hacia feliz a mi.

"No importa, solo quiero que este sano y que nos haga felices, en realidad me muero por verlo correteando por los alrededores en la casa"

Sonreí ante esa imagen, aunque lo que en verdad vi no fue a un pequeño niño de tez morena como la de Sam y la de Emily, vi a una hermosa niña, con piel cremosa y blanca como la mía, con su cabello broncíneo del largo de su espalda y sus rizos rebotando mientras corría hacia su padre, el hombre que yo amaba, esperándola con los brazos abiertos, mientras me volteaban a ver un par de ojos verdes esmeraldas y otro chocolate idénticos a los míos.

Sacudí mi cabeza ante esa imagen tan perfectas y aterradora al mismo tiempo, pero no aterradora en un mal sentido si no que la quería tanto y la anhelaba de tal manera que me aterraba la simple idea de que no sucediera y yo quedara destrozada luego de las esperanzas. Me obligue a no pensar en eso, mi vida estaba bien ahora y no debía dejar que el miedo a que me lastimen me impida vivir la vida que quiero con quien quiero.

Sam me saco de mis pensamientos al señalarme al pequeño pero conocido grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de una fogata a la orilla de la playa, cuando me disponía a saludar a todas las personas mi celular sonó con un mensaje de texto.

_Cariño, estoy en casa y tú no_

_¿Volverás pronto?_

_Te extraño_

_Edward_

Sonreí al ver el mensaje, no había tardado mucho en regresar de Seattle, con una ancha sonrisa de enamorada teclee rápido mi respuesta.

_Estoy en la push amor_

_No estoy segura a que hora regresare_

_Pero puedes unirte si quieres _

_También te extrañe_

_Te amo_

_Bella_

Una figura bastante conocida pero aun así extraña entre ese grupo de amigos, cuando me acerque mas la reconocí mientras entraba otro texto de Edward.

_Voy enseguida amor_

_Guárdame un espacio a tu lado_

_Te amo_

_Edward_

_Ahora y para siempre Edward_

_Llámame cuando estés aquí_

_Bella_

"¿Bella?" pregunto una voz femenina frente a mi, teclee rápidamente la respuesta a Edward para encontrarme como los ojos de mi amiga, guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi a Jenn frente a mi, con lo que parecía miles de capas de ropa abrigada, una manta sobre sus hombros y la nariz y mejillas rojas por el frio.

"Jennie, amiga ¿Qué haces en Forks?"

"Tengo un nuevo novio, me invito a la boda de su hermanastro y así podre conocer a la familia" respondió mi amiga con una voz emocionada.

"¿Quién es el afortunado?" tenia bastante curiosidad, no sabia como Jennie pudo conocer a alguno de estos chicos, caminamos hacia la fogata, nos sentamos en unos troncos mientras los muchachos jugaban un partido de futbol, Jennie me señalo al mas chico de todos, tenia mi edad, de tez morena como los demás chicos de la reserva, cabello corto despeinado y sus ojos achinados, sus facciones le hacían ver mas joven de lo que realmente era y esa sonrisa triunfal es su rostro lo hacia ver bastante atractivo. Supe quien era al instante.

"¿Seth Clearwater?" mi voz sonó asombrada, no creí que ella saliera con Seth, pero la vida te trae sorpresas y la de ella era genial. Asintió y se dedico a contarme con lujo de detalles como se habían conocido y todo lo demás, pasado un rato tuvo que retirarse ya que su amado tuvo una lesión en la cancha y fue a asistirlo, me quede sola frente a la fogata, sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado, voltee y vi a Jacob con un rostro impasible. Me saludo con un suave 'hey' mientras observaba la fogata.

Quise hablar, decirle que lo había visto, pero no pude, no sabia exactamente por que pero no pude. Entonces vi un cambio en Jake, volteo su rostro al mio y me vio fijamente a los ojos y luego desvió la vista a mis labios. - _¿Qué le sucede a este chico? – _pensé mientras veía como se inclinaba intentando besarme, me aleje y le di un buen golpe en su mejilla, o eso creí yo, ya que parecía dolerme mas a mi que a él.

"Bella…" quiso decirme algo pero no lo deje.

"Aléjate de mi Jacob" quise levantarme pero tomo mi muñeca fuerte y no me dejaba mover "Jacob, me lastimas, ¡suéltame!"

"Quita tus manos de encima de ella" una furiosa pero aun así hermosa voz sonó a mis espaldas, Jake soltó mi muñeca y me levante rápidamente y corrí a lo brazos de mi novio, quien me abrazo y luego se puso frente a mi dándome la espalda.

"Jacob, necesitamos hablar" dijo mi novio con voz apenas calmada y ronca de la rabia, su cuerpo estaba tenso y tome su mano firmemente.

"No hay nada que hablar entre nosotros" respondió el aludido, se veía tranquilo como si no acabara de intentar besarme.

"Te vimos ayer salir del bar con Tanya y se lo que sucedió luego" Edward empezó a calmarse y e rostro de Jake permaneció tranquilo "Tanya esta en camino a casa de Lizzie a contarle lo que sucedió"

Entonces el rostro de Jacob palideció.

* * *

_**Les he dicho cuanto las amo y cuanto lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar? ¿No? lo siento tanto, sé que no merezco sus reviews pero quiero saber que pensaron del cap., estuvo bien, regular, pésimo, lo que tengan que decirme lo aceptare. Prometo no tardarme tanto la próxima vez, se les quiere!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Andie**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hola...**_

_**Wow meses sin actualizar y vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Me siento muy apenada por tardar tanto en actualizar y espero que les guste este capitulo. No les diré ninguna excusa esta vez por que en serio estoy muy avergonzada por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Solo puedo decir la que vida se puso entre mis bellos fics y yo.**_

_**Espero y les guste este capitulo, estamos en la recta final! solamente uno o dos capítulos mas y luego el epilogo. Lo mas extraño del mundo es que lo primero que tenia escrito de esta historia era el epilogo. Mmmmm... :)**_

_**¿Que tal mi nuevo nombre de Autora? ¿Lo odian? ¿Lo aman? **_

_**Les dejo el capitulo y nos leemos abajo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada del mundo Twilight me pertenece, aunque si se pudiera amaría tener a Edward acostado al lado mio en este momento. La canción "Atado" de El Clubo tampoco me pertenece, solo la tome prestada por un momento (aunque los integrantes de la banda no lo sepan ;) )**_

* * *

_**Capítulo XX: Soltando Ataduras.**_

No sabía que pensar ni que sentir en ese momento, Jacob había intentado besarme, ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Él era mi mejor amigo, no cualquier chico que podía besarme cuando quisiera, aunque en realidad nadie podía besarme cuando quisiera dado a que tenía novio. Además Jacob iba a casarse, con la chica más maravillosa que había conocido, Lizzie era como su alma gemela y no podía el engañarla cuando quisiera.

Al escuchar lo que Edward había dicho, Jacob había salido corriendo a la casa en donde Lizzie se estaba hospedando, mi novio y yo no sabíamos si seguir a Jacob o darles privacidad, no era de nuestra incumbencia, pero no queríamos que esto se transformara en algo más grave de lo que ya era, pero decidimos no seguirlo, Edward me vio y yo solamente pude abrazarlo, haciendo una promesa oculta, secreta, una promesa a mí misma, nunca dejaría que algo así se interpusiera entre él y yo, ya había pasado una vez con Jessica, no podría suceder de nuevo.

(…)

Ni Edward ni yo sabíamos que había sucedido con Jacob, estaba un poco preocupada, la boda iba a ser en menos de una semana y no sabíamos que tanto Tanya le había dicho a Lizzie o si le había dicho algo en absoluto.

Edward me había comentado que Tanya era capaz de muchas cosas por "venganza" aunque en realidad no tenía idea de lo que Lizzie podría haberle hecho a esa chica para que quisiera vengarse, además me había dicho que lo que uno podía considerar como algo para nada anormal, ella podía interpretarlo como la máxima traición, para mi esa chica estaba demente, pero esperaba que no fuera hacer algo demasiado exagerado y peligroso.

Estaba preparando el desayuno, estaba sola en casa; Renné había ido al supermercado y Charlie había llevado a Edward a pescar. Tarareaba la hermosa canción que Edward había compuesto para mí cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Camine lentamente para abrir mientras mordía mi manzana; abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Lizzie, su rostro pálido, ojos rojos e inflamados por las lágrimas y una tristeza claramente reflejada en sus ojos azules, su cabello rojizo trenzado, pero aun así desprolijo, unos jeans azul oscuro, unas botas para mantenerse caliente y un suéter color crema de esos que usualmente las madres les tejen a sus hijos y aunque haces lo que sea para que parezca que te avergüenzan en verdad los amas.

Al parecer tenía una cara de sorpresa en mi rostro, porque Lizzie se sonrojo y rápidamente hablo.

"Lamento haber venido tan inoportunamente, pero necesito desahogarme, ¿puedo pasar?" su voz sonaba queda y ronca, probablemente por las lágrimas o tal vez la tristeza.

"¡Claro! Pasa adelante por favor" fue mi respuesta, abrí más la puerta para que pudiera pasar adelante y camino a la sala de estar. "Toma asiento Lizzie por favor" solo asintió y se sentó en el sofá, yo me dirigí a la reclinadora de mi padre.

A pesar de que ella me busco para hablar, no parecía tener la intención de hacerlo, ya que se quedó callada durante un gran momento, le ofrecí algo de beber o comer, pero no acepto. Solo se quedaba callada, viendo fijamente al suelo. Supuse que cuando estaría lista para hablar, hablaría, si en ese momento ella necesitaba solo mi compañía, se la brindaría. Nos quedamos en silencio un por unos minutos que para mí parecieron horas. Ella solo veía fijamente sus zapatos, o el suelo, ocasionalmente se llevaba la mano a la cara para lo que supuse era limpiarse algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"Sé que dije que necesitaba desahogarme y hablar, pero no puedo evitar llorar cuando recuerdo lo que sucedió" dijo aun con su voz queda. Creí necesario sentarme junto a ella, mostrarle mi apoyo, porque no importaba si Jacob hizo o no hizo nada con Tanya, Lizzie siempre seria la víctima, ella siempre seria la que más sufriría al final.

"No importa, estoy acá para apoyarte, si quieres contármelo está bien, pero si no quieres o puedes te entiendo por completo y no debes decirme nada si no te sientes preparada"

"Estoy preparada, estoy lista" dijo rápidamente, limpio su rostro y empezó con su historia. "Tanya llego ayer mi casa, me conto algunas cosas, no quería creerle, pero algo en su rostro me convenció. Ya sabes que ella es malvada, que es astuta y usualmente logra lo que quiere, me dijo que se había acostado con Jacob, que lo había emborrachado y lo había engañado para que sucediera, pero él pudo negarse, el sabia mi pasado con Tanya, sabía que ella me odiaba por una razón tan estúpida e ilógica pero lo sabía. Ella me odia, porque cree que le robe a su novio, hace mucho tiempo, cuando teníamos 16 ella salía con mi mejor amigo, por alguna extraña razón mi mejor amigo la dejo y se fue a vivir lejos, ella creía muy fervientemente que yo le había dicho algo a su novio que la dejara porque alguna razón que no quiso decirme, dijo que se vengaría, que me haría sufrir tanto como yo la hice sufrir por Ethan. Entonces desapareció y creí que no la volvería a ver. Termine la secundaria sin saber nada de ella, entre a la universidad y conocí a Jacob, era el chico perfecto, compartíamos gustos y me hacia reír, salimos por cuatro años y me pidió que me casara con él, yo acepte y de repente ella apareció de nuevo." Su voz se quebró al final del relato y creía que sabía en qué momento Tanya apareció de nuevo en su vida.

"Jacob dijo que debía ir a Seattle a comprar unas partes para un auto que estaba reconstruyendo, se fue un fin de semana hace algunos meses, ahora sé que fue para la boda de Alice, la hermana de Edward, y que fue como pareja de Tanya, ella me lo dijo, el sabia quién era, yo ya le había comentado todo de mí, y aun así, siguió con ella, se fue con ella, y esa fue la primera vez pero definitivamente no la última, me lo confeso ayer ¿sabes? Me lo dijo todo, cada viaje, cada desaparición, cada venida tarde era por ella." Esta vez si ya no podía contener sus lágrimas y yo estaba profundamente decepcionada de quien yo creía era mi mejor amigo.

Me entrego un libro, al parecer era su diario, lleno de hojas sueltas, rosas disecadas, notas de amor y miles de versos hermosos que hablaban de amor, desamor y sobre la vida en general, ahí fue cuando me percate que Lizzie era poeta, escritora. Le pregunte acerca de su carrera universitaria, como lo imagine era Literatura.

Se fue luego de eso, le pedí que me llamara cuando llegara a casa y que volviera mañana, que pasara tiempo conmigo y así olvidarse un poco de las cosas que Jacob le había hecho.

No entendía la razón por la cual Lizzie me había entregado su cuaderno, no creía entender el porqué de ello, empecé a pasar hojas, hoja por hoja, leyendo esa poesía y pequeñas historias tan bellamente escritas pero hubo una en especial que me llamo la atención, estaba hasta el final, contaba la historia de una chica pelirroja que amaba los autos, la literatura y la poesía que estaba enamorada de un chico, parecía todo ir bien con la pareja, era como una bella historia de amor hasta que apareció la bruja malvada, arrebatándole la felicidad a la chica pelirroja, pero esta historia de amor tenía un final feliz, el chico se quedó con la chica y la bruja malvada desapareció para siempre. Al final de la historia había un pequeño párrafo que decía "_aunque esta historia tiene un final feliz, no todas lo obtienen, mi historia verdadera empezó como esta y esperaba que terminara como un maravilloso cliché en donde la chica inocente que sufre se queda con el chico, se casan y viven para siempre, en mi caso solo me quede como la inocente y con una nota de quien creí era el amor de mi vida diciendo que se sentía asfixiado y atrapado en la vida que llevábamos, que me dejaba por mi bien y que me amaba demasiado para no hacerme sufrir, lo que él no sabía era que dejándome era como más me hacía daño"_

Seguida de ese párrafo estaba la nota que Jake le había dejado.

(…)

El lugar estaba a reventar, el pequeño bar en Port Ángeles que no acogía a más de cien personas parecía tener un poco más de su capacidad en ese momento, encontré a Jennie y a Seth sentados con los demás, parecía estar emocionados por algo, creían llegar a una celebración por la boda de Jacob, pero no sabían la sorpresa que se llevarían.

El pequeño escenario estaba iluminado, era más como el bar en donde Edward y yo nos cantamos y reconciliamos, pero un poco más pequeño y acogedor, solo esperábamos a que Lizzie y Jacob aparecieran. Ella llego primero, parecía haber recobrado toda su naturaleza, venía con una sonrisa en el rostro, aun pálido pero se veía mejor que la primera vez que la había visto, tenía puesto unos leggins negros, una blusa azul larga que le llegaba a los muslos, un abrigo negro sobre su blusa y unos botines sin tacón negras. Jacob llego minutos después con su característica camiseta pegada a su cuerpo, jeans oscuros y chaqueta de cuero.

Edward tomo mi mano y pregunto si estaba lista, nos íbamos a presentar, aunque en realidad quienes se iban a presentar eran él y Lizzie, pero esa era una sorpresa. Asentí y le lance una mirada a Lizzie para que se acercara a mí, se veía incomoda estando cerca de Jacob, aunque el actuara como que si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"Necesito decirte algo" fue lo primero que pude decirle, ella me vio un tanto confusa pero guardo silencio para que continuara. "Leí tu diario, me siento culpable y no debí hacerlo pero creo que debes desprenderte de Jacob ya, decirle lo que sientes y dejar esto atrás para que puedas recuperarte, con o sin el"

Saque del bolsillo de mi chaqueta un pequeño papel que contenía un poema que ella había escrito luego de la historia y la nota de Jacob, podía entender que ella lo había escrito en masculino porque creía que esa era la forma como se sentía Jacob, pero me parecía más que era como ella se había sentido en los últimos días.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto aunque ella ya lo sabía.

"Es tu poema, es hora que se lo digas y si no puedes decírselo a solas y con palabras normales, puedes decírselo con tus palabras y frente a muchas personas que no sabrán que se lo estás diciendo a él, Edward y yo le hicimos unos cambios, pero no fue nada importante, simplemente separar algunos versos y ponerle música, te prestare a mi novio para que pases y le cantes, te expreses y sigas adelante" fue todo lo que pude decirle, me dijo que ella no sabía cantar, pero en realidad no importaba, ella lo que necesitaba era desahogarse con quien le había hecho daño, cortar esa raíz y empezar a sanar.

El escenario estaba listo, Edward y yo subimos para poder empezar a preparar todo, Lizzie se veía a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, pero yo sabía que ella podría lograrlo, mataría sus demonios.

Tres luces alumbraban el pequeño escenario, había dos guitarras y un pedestal con un micrófono, tres personas y un corazón a punto de recuperar su ritmo normal. Edward empezó a tocar el inicio de la canción, yo empezaría a cantar y Lizzie me seguiría hasta el final, Edward me guiño un ojo y una de esas hermosas sonrisas que me hacía perder la respiración y fue mi turno de empezar a cantar.

_Me siento atado__  
__y con la espalda en la pared__  
__es imposible hablar contigo__  
__ya nada es lo mismo__  
__y tus besos ya no saben igual__  
__son tan distintos a los de ayer__  
__a los de ayer__Me gusta recordarte__  
__lástima que ya no pensarte__  
__como solía hacerlo cuando estaba solo__  
__ya nada es lo mismo__  
__que dirías si me ves__  
__tan deprimido sabes que yo miento__  
__que yo miento__Y date cuenta que no ha sido nada fácil para mi__  
__si me ves ya no miro lo que yo antes miraba__  
__y si esperas que yo siga tan loco por ti estas mal__  
_

_Y date cuenta que ya no sé qué es mejor ni para quien__  
__es mas ya no puedo seguir así__  
__atado a ti__Ya nada es lo mismo__  
__y tus besos ya no saben igual__  
__son tan distintos a los de ayer__  
__a los de ayer__Y date cuenta que no ha sido nada fácil para mi__  
__si me ves ya no miro lo que yo antes miraba__  
__y si esperas que yo siga tan loco por ti estas mal__Y date cuenta que ya no sé qué es mejor ni para quien__  
__es mas ya no puedo seguir así__  
__atado a ti__Mejor sentémonos los dos__  
__sigamos cada quien nuestro camino__  
__platiquémoslo mejor así está bien__  
__por favor sentémonos los dos__  
__sigamos cada quien nuestro camino__  
__platiquémoslo mejor así está bien_

(…)

Lizzie se sentía un poco deprimida y quería salir lo más rápido posible del bar, lo notaba por cómo veía cada cinco segundos hacia la puerta, estaba nerviosa por hablar con Jacob, pero él no se había acercado a ella en ningún momento de la noche, creo que sabía que sería el final de todo y por lo que parecía no quería terminarlo, a pesar que la relación estaba arruinada por completo.

Edward y yo estábamos un poco nerviosos también pero era porque sentíamos que nos habíamos entrometido un poco en su relación pero en nuestra defensa estábamos intentando ayudar, o eso era lo que yo quería creer.

Aunque había algo que no lograba entender, si Jacob le había dejado esa nota diciendo que la dejaba, porque sentía como si nada hubiera terminado. Claro, sentía que me metía en asuntos que no tenían nada que ver conmigo, pero no quería ver sufrir a Lizzie, a pesar de que apenas la conocía no quería que ella sufriera. Me sentía un poco culpable que mi mejor amigo le hubiera hecho daño de esa manera.

Edward tomo mi mano e hizo que me levantara de la mesa, no quería dejar a la pelirroja sola pero al ver la expresión de Edward me deje llevar por él, voltee un poco para la mesa en donde habíamos dejado a Lizzie y Jacob estaba con ella, con una chaqueta de cuero y las manos en los bolsillos. Edward me llevo a la pista de baile que se había improvisado mientras una chica cantaba una bella canción blues lenta perfecta para bailar lento.

"Hay que dejarlos solos ¿no crees?" me dijo Edward rozando sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja, eso hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo y sintiera como si la temperatura hubiera subido de un momento a otro y me estuviera quemando por dentro.

"¿Crees que están terminando?" pude decir luego de tragar fuerte, Edward rio un poco al darse cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba costando hilar un pensamiento con el otro.

"Espero que sí y no me lo tomes a mal pero creo que Lizzie merece disfrutar más su vida, olvidar lo que paso y seguir adelante"

"No entiendo como lo tomaría mal, no conozco al Jacob que le hizo eso a Lizzie, así que no podría nunca tomármelo a mal" conteste con sinceridad, en serio que sentía que no conocía a Jacob y tal vez así era, tres años de alejamiento cambian a las personas, las hacen diferentes el alejamiento es inevitable.

"Casi volvemos a casa" dijo en un susurro muy cerca de mi oreja de nuevo y esas mariposas, corrientes eléctricas, calor en mi cuerpo recorriendo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, hicieron aparición de nuevo. Le sonreí y tome su rostro en mis pequeñas manos para obligarlo a que se inclinara hacia mí, me pare de puntillas y roce mis labios con los de él. Extrañaba esta forma de estar con él, a pesar de que Renné y Charlie casi nunca estaban en casa, sentía que casi no había pasado tiempo con él y me hacía extrañarlo como loca.

Lo solté para verlo sonreír como el gato de Cheshire, voltee para ver a Lizzie y la encontré charlando animadamente con los demás que nos había acompañado al bar, un poco de tristeza había aun en sus sonrisas o en la forma en la que veía cada poco hacia la salida por donde Jacob se había ido momentos antes, pero estaría bien, ella lo sabía y yo confiaba en ello.

"Volvamos a casa, Edward" le dije mientras ponía mi mejilla en su pecho. Donde podía escuchar su corazón.

* * *

**_Esperare sus reviews con ansias. _**

**_Espero les haya gustado y pues pueden presionar el cuadrito de abajo... solo debes escribir lo que pensaste. Te lo agradeceria mucho._**

**_El cambio de mi Penname es porque ¡Amo a Draco Malfoy! no tanto como a Edward pero lo amo y le quise hacer una distincion._**

**_Estare escribiendo un poco mas y ademas escribi un pequeño one-shot Draco-Hermione espero que puedan pasarlo a ver y disfruten un poco. Se llama Miserable at Best._**

**_Muchos proyectos en mente.. solo espero tener el tiempo para que me puedan decir que piensan de ellos._**

**_Gracias por Todo._**

**_Besos ciberneticos para ustedes! _**


End file.
